<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Pierce My Soul by ashleyfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462746">You Pierce My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic'>ashleyfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Hurt, Jonerys, Jonerys Remix 2020, Longing, Love, Mental Abuse, Other assorted couples, Physical Abuse, Pining, Regency, Regret, Rejection, Remix of Persuasion by Jane Austen, Requited Love, Robbaery - Freeform, Romance, Unrequited Love, flirtation, friends - Freeform, multi-chaptered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen lives her life surrounded by friends while labeled a spinster. But when her spurned love returns, she finds it hard to move on. And try as he might, her former love hasn't progressed as far as he'd thought in moving on, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Myrcella Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Ramsay Bolton/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, arya stark/gendry baratheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonerys Remix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Pierce My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So, this is a remix of <i>Persuasion</i> by Jane Austen. Everyone is always speaking out Pride and Prejudice and while I love it with my whole heart, Persuasion holds a very special place in my heart. Don't sleep on Captain Wentworth, I'm just saying.</p><p>The Moodboards for this fic were made by the fabulous Justwandering-neverlost. She and FrostBitePanda did the beta work. Hopefully, you'll all find this entertaining and suffer through the longing and pining and come out the other end happy about it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a rare occasion that Olenna would come to their home for a visit. In fact, her brother, Viserys,  liked it very much as she was a woman with wealth and good standing in society. Truthfully, after the passing of their oldest brother, they needed all the help they could get.</p><p> </p><p>Viserys was a small-minded, lustful fool. He spent their money as if it was burning a hole in his pocket. He’d lament, often, how he should have sold her off when he had the chance but now at the age of twenty-four, his little sister was considered an old maid, someone not worth wasting time on. There had been a man, once, who she had longed to marry. Someone she had wanted to give her whole heart and self to, but they only ended in heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>She was told that there would be others to come from far and wide to marry her. And there had been several suitors, even one who eventually married her very best friend, Missandei, but she remained alone and unmarried. Chained to her miserable brother for all eternity. The thought nearly made her weep.</p><p> </p><p>She stood beside the door, waiting for Olenna to climb from her fenton. As the lady stepped to the ground, her brother, as usual, tried to rush forward and be a gentleman. Olenna saw through him just as Daenerys could. “Do run along, Sir, and allow me to have tea with your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Viserys hung his head. “Yes, my Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>He cut one last look at Daenerys, narrowing his eyes at her. </p><p> </p><p>“My Lady, so good to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna accepted Daenerys’ hand to help her up the stairs and through the parlor. They made themselves comfortable and exchanged pleasantries. Olenna told her about Loras and how he was still not settled down. It was always a hint to her, but Loras had no interest in stopping his ways. He also had no interest in females, though Daenerys would never tell Olenna that. At any any rate, Olenna had much grander problems to tend to, as her dear granddaughter was elbow deep in wedding plans and Olenna longed to tell anyone who listened every detail.</p><p> </p><p>But suddenly, their conversation shifted. “How are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Dany blinked several times, a bit shocked at the change of subject and the tone of her voice. “I am well.”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna tilted her head, looking at her as if she was a most complicated puzzle. “Then I suppose word has not yet reached you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would seem not. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jon Snow is returning to Winterfell. He’s a decorated captain with a fortune.”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as she nearly unsettled her cup from its place on the saucer. She tried to recover quickly, but she kept picturing his face as she had rejected his proposal. She swallowed hard.  “He is well?”</p><p> </p><p>Olenna nodded. “He is. Coming home for Margaery's wedding, and to find a wife.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a small, tearful smile. “I’m happy for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear girl, you don’t need to hide from me. I know well how you have suffered since his departure, and I lament I’m mostly to blame—“</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t,” she interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“But I am. I convinced you not to marry him because someone with a fortune would come around. Or, someone with better standing. Your brother was against the marriage, but you would have married him despite that if I hadn’t counseled you otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you regret that now?” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “I do. You should already be married with a few children. Instead, you’ve done nothing but punish yourself for your broken heart. I’m sorry I did you such a disservice.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys shook her head, wringing her hands together. “You were trying to do what was best for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, here you sit, in your brother’s home, unmarried and miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>“A life of my own making,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I failed to see that you truly loved him and nothing else mattered to you but that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true? He is coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should be here within the week. Young Robb was thrilled that he would be here for the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys looked down at her hands. “Well, I hope Mister Snow finds what he’s looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he’s a smart man, he already knows where to find it.”</p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>Almost a week had passed since Olenna’s visit and Daenerys’ efforts to avoid bumping into the returned Jon had been successful. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see him... she did, desperately, but seeing him meant possibly seeing the hurt in his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna was right in one way. It had been at her suggestion that Daenerys’ family had to come first when it came to her marriage. Viserys certainly wasn’t likely to make an advantageous match, afterall. Most people knew of his volatile temper and even though their name once held prestige, it had grown a taint over the years with his frivolous spending and rotten attitude. So she had remained loyal to her family and did as Olenna instructed, though it pained her terribly to do it. She could still hear the hurt in Jon’s voice as he’d calmly said, “You’ve made your choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Not a month had passed when she heard he had enlisted and was sent North to the Wall to help fight the Wildlings. She would ask his sisters, Sansa or Arya, about him when she saw them in town. The younger girl, Arya, often giving Daenerys a sour look whenever she asked. It quickly became obvious to Daenerys that his family knew about her refusal to their dear brother.  </p><p> </p><p>She had narrowly missed Jon at Olenna’s as she had arrived for tea with Margaery. Her friend had mentioned to her that he now had a scar going over his left eye, but before Daenerys could shudder with the thought of how such a thing could possibly disfigure his handsome face, Margaaery had insisted that it made him appear more dashing. Much to her relief, Olenna changed the subject. </p><p> </p><p>And now, Daenerys thought the world was doing its best to mock her. </p><p> </p><p>Viserys, several of her friends, and her had all been invited to the social being held by Mister Randyll Tarly. She had spent hours trying to think of ways to escape attending, but when it was all said and done, her brother had insisted as they were to meet several of the others and walk to Missandei’s home to have them go along. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t expected to hear that Jon was going as well, and that Myrcella was already plotting on how best to get him to dance with her. She’d be sadly disappointed. Jon didn’t dance. Not unless coerced by silliness.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived at Missandei’s home, the young woman greeted them at the door, her husband Grey standing behind her. “Little Derri is ill. We can’t go.”</p><p> </p><p>Irri shook her head. “But you have to. I don’t want to be the only married couple amongst the singles,” she pleaded. “It’s an endless night of listening to the girls lament about their misfortunes.”</p><p> </p><p>This was her chance to avoid the party and to put off seeing him, facing what she’d turned away. “All of you go. I’ll stay with Derri.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t ask that of you,” Missandei said with a shake of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s quite alright. Irri needs you and I’ll be one less single to laud her with my tale of woe,” she said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean you, dear. Tell me you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Viserys lost his patience. “It’s decided. Daenerys will stay here and the rest of you will come.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany gave Missandei one last smile before she began climbing the stairs to Derri’s room. She watched out the window as they all made the walk to town, feeling her stress lessen knowing she had successfully avoided seeing Jon once more. </p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>Town was a bustle of activity as many people made preparations for Robb Stark’s wedding to Margaery Tyrell. Daenerys had somehow been talked into going with Missandei for a new ribbon to weave into her hair. </p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t want to be in town. The chances of seeing Jon were higher there. Her eyes darted around as she looked for his raven dark locks and haunting eyes. Truthfully, she ached to look upon him again. She longed to have him smile at her as they would sit in the back of the socials and laugh at the dancing fools. But fear clenched her heart and it was all she could do not to rush her friend. </p><p> </p><p>Myrcella entered the shop not long after them, her blond hair tied back into her bonnet. She quickly hurried over to them, a giddy smile on her face. “Daenerys! There you are! I haven’t seen you in weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Been busy with my brother. You look as if you ate the sun,” she said with a cheerful smile. </p><p> </p><p>Her friend gave a wistful smile and spun away from them to the other side of the buttons. “Oh, that’s not it at all. Didn’t Missandei tell you about the social?”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys felt her breath catch. Most of her friends had been silent about the event and she looked over at Missandei and saw her duck her head to hide her expression. “Not much,” Daenerys said with a tilt of her head. “Why don’t you tell me about it, my dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it was glorious. I was wearing my green dress, you know the one that makes my eyes sparkle. And he walked in, looking so distinguished in his uniform,” she said with a sigh. “Eventually, he asked me to dance. Granted, he wasn’t as graceful as Loras or even Robb, but he was light on his feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Daenerys asked, already knowing the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Why Captain Snow! You know him don’t you? Oh, Daenerys, what can you tell me about him?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. She looked at Missandei, afraid it would show on her face how her heart was breaking. Jon didn’t dance. He thought it was a waste of time. Had it been her fault? Had he been hiding who he was for her? She looked down and shook her head. “I don’t know that I can help you, Myrcella. I knew him years ago. And he didn’t dance, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Myrcella’s eyes widened. “So, he decided to dance with me? Oh!” she squeaked and fanned her reddening face. Daenerys thought her heart was going to crumble into pieces in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>She tucked her book into her basket and gave Myrcella a bright smile that she didn’t feel. “How lucky for you, Myrcella. I hope you have many more dances in the future. But I’m afraid the time has escaped me. I’m going to be late arriving back to the manor and we all know how Viserys hates when I’m late.”</p><p> </p><p>Myrcella’s brows knitted in concern. “Oh, Daenerys, I’m so sorry. Please, get home. And don’t allow him to treat you badly. You don’t deserve it. Tell him I took up your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys patted the girl on the hand and Missandei started to leave with her, but she shook her head. “I’ll be fine,” she whispered to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>She walked quickly out of the shop, and nearly ran down the dirt road to her home. She thought about venturing off into the woods to cry in earnest. </p><p> </p><p>Had Jon Snow changed so much in so short a time? Did she even know him anymore? Did he know <em> her </em>? </p><p> </p><p>She yearned for distraction, so she pulled her book from her basket and began reading. She looked up when she heard hoof beats on the ground and froze as Robb and Jon stopped in front of her. Robb gave her a kind smile, but it was Jon she couldn’t stop looking at. There was no smile. His dark curls were pulled back from his face, his beard more grown in, his jaw set in a straight line.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Miss Daenerys. We’ve just come from visiting Mister Gendry,” Robb greeted. </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Robb looked between her and Jon, then smirked. “Jon, you remember Miss Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember,” he said coldly and tipped his hat at her. “Miss,” he said before he rode off down the road. She didn’t watch him go, afraid if she saw him again she’d begin crying. Instead, she looked up at Robb who gave her a look of sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss,” he said, tipping his hat as well and rode off after his brother. She ran the rest of the way back home, ignored Viserys as she entered the house, went straight to her room and threw herself on the bed, sobbing into the pillows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Am Half Agony, Half Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys can't avoid Jon forever and when she sees him again it hurts as much as she thought it would.  Meanwhile, Jon's attempts to distance himself from his painful past aren't going as well as he'd like.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, thanks to JW for the gorgeous moodboards and betaing this chapter for me. I love you to pieces!</p><p>And if you're curious, yes, Florence Pugh is my idea for Myrcella. Also, don't know if you noticed, but Myrcella and Gendry are the legitimate children of Robert and unnamed woman. There is no Cersei, no Jaime, no Joffrey, no Tommen. As for the Starks, there's Robb, Sansa (who isn't in this), and Arya. Jon is their cousin. Rhaella died when Daenerys was very young, Rhaegar died when she was reaching her pre-teens and she was in the care of Viserys after.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Up dear sister, up!” Viserys announced as he waltzed into her room and opened her curtains. He then made his way to her wardrobe and began sifting through her clothes and tossing her clean dresses to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly climbed from the bed and collected them, trying to keep them from being ruined from being thrown to the ground. Her brother’s moods swung from one side of the pendulum to the other, often leaving her feeling breathless trying to keep up. She laid out her dresses on the bed as she stood and watched him silently muttering to himself about what would be good. He finally selected a light blue dress and walked over to her and held it up, nodding to himself. “This one.”</p><p> </p><p>She took it from him and frowned. “Is something happening?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes at her as he turned back to her shawls and bonnets. “Yes. Don’t you remember? I told you last week. The Starks are hosting a tea today to celebrate the upcoming marriage for Mister Robb and Miss Margaery. We’re expected to attend.”</p><p> </p><p>She gently placed the dress on the bed and faced her brother. “I don’t feel well, Vis. I think it would be best if I stayed here and rested so I don’t get worse,” she said softly, keeping her head down as she spoke to him, hoping he would buy her excuse. </p><p> </p><p>She could see him out of the corner of her eye turn to face her slowly. He approached her and when she chanced a glance at him he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. “You’re going. You don’t get a choice. You don’t want to anger the dragon, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Daenery felt her heart race at the cold look in his eyes. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>He placed a kiss on her hairline. “Get dressed. Try to look as beautiful as you once did. I think I have found a suitor for you.” Her mouth opened to speak, to tell him that ‘no’ she wasn’t interested. But the hardening of his gaze kept her silent. She only gave a small nod before his expression completely changed and a bright smile appeared. “Very good. Do hurry. We don’t want to be early but we certainly don’t want to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a nod and waited for him to leave. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blue dress into her lap and tried to control the urge to vomit. Her fingers traced over the small bit of lace along the neck, wishing there was some way she could get out of seeing Jon again. Her heart had yet to recover from their run in only a few days before. Against her normal choices, she had remained home, trying to avoid her brother, but even more trying to avoid Jon. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have that choice that day. She dressed, having become an expert at lacing up her own dresses, knowing that she didn’t want to ask Viserys for help. Her brother was not well and took liberties where he should not. </p><p> </p><p>The braid in her hair was wrapped around itself into a neat bun and her bonnet placed on top, tying the bow just so, fluffing out the ends. She grabbed her shawl and pulled her slippers onto her feet. As she walked down the stairs, it still pained her to see that all the items that had once adorned the hallway were gone. Candle sticks, paintings, rugs, even a few of the decorative chairs had all been sold. But she held her head high. She was still a Targaryen, even if her stock was on the bottom rung. </p><p> </p><p>When she reached the bottom floor, Viserys huffed out a breath and placed his hat on his head. “Finally,” he grumbled. He held his arm out to her and she was surprised to see a coach out front, almost certain they would have to walk. The footman opened the door and she smiled to see Irri and her husband, Rake, inside. “Do try to be charming, sister. Our livelihood might depend on it,” Vis hissed at her before she climbed into the carriage. </p><p> </p><p>Irri gave her a bright smile. “You look beautiful, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany blushed. “Thank you. And your dress is exquisite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Well, this should be entertaining.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” Rake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Myrcella has been speaking so highly of Captain Snow, it will be interesting to see first hand how they get along.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany looked out the window, trying to keep her expression neutral, but truly she wanted to talk about anything else. The plague or the pox sounded like better topics and made her less anxious. Irri kept up the small talk through the ride and they finally arrived at Winterfell. Viserys helped her from the carriage, looping her arm through his. “Too bad you couldn’t have married into this family. The Starks are the only tolerable people in this country.”</p><p> </p><p>She remained quiet, not wanting to say anything to cause Viserys to lash out at her later. Instead, she concentrated on the scenery that passed and lost herself in the thoughts of the past. How many times had she run through the fields that led to Winterfell to meet Jon and get lost with him along the small creek? How many times had she laughed with him? When Rhaegar died, it was him, not Viserys, who held her and told her that he was there for her. He was as broody as she was sad, most days. Not that he didn’t have reason. His aunt didn’t have a favorable view of him, for some reason Dany never understood. </p><p> </p><p>How many times had he tucked her hair behind her ear? How many times had he kissed her, promised her that they would be together? He’d do whatever was necessary to get her brother to approve. She closed her eyes, knowing it had all passed and was not possible. She broke his heart. She knew it the second she told him she wouldn’t marry him. She thought Olenna had been right, that letting him go would be what was best for him, for her to find a favorable match to help restore her family’s name and fortune. But every time some suitor would show up to her door, she couldn’t do it, no matter how angry it made Viserys and no matter how dire their situation became. </p><p> </p><p>Once led out to the back garden, she could see people mingled around, talking, laughing, a few sitting and eating at the tables provided. Even some couples dancing. Her eyes scanned over the crowd and she saw him in his military uniform standing near his brother. </p><p> </p><p>Viserys had a tight hold of her hand resting on his forearm. “Don’t think of trying to escape. We’re going to greet the host and then I want you to meet Lord Bolton.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m considered a spinster,” she whispered to her brother, though she continued to smile. “Why would a Lord want to marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’ve been talking about you most favorably and put your inability to get married off on the gentlemen coming to speak to you being after more than just your hand and you had even been accosted...”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not true,” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush. You’re here to look pretty and find us a fortune, sister. Don’t forget where you belong,” he said only moments before they approached the line of people waiting to speak with the Tyrells and Starks. </p><p> </p><p>“Mister Viserys Targaryen and Miss Daenerys Targaryen,” the herald announced. They stepped forward and bowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for inviting us,” Viserys said, graciously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re most welcome, Sir. Miss Targaryen,” Ned said with another bow of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Mister Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes drifted over each person until they reached the end of the line and met Jon’s. She felt rooted to the spot, unable to even breathe as she stared at him. The scar above and below his eye had made him more dashing. She wanted to ask what happened, did it hurt terribly? Did he have any more scars? Did he miss her like she missed him? But she managed to rein in the need to blurt anything out. </p><p> </p><p>Viserys led her away from the group, passing by Jon as they went. They still stared at one another, and she turned her head away as they came close enough for her to catch a hint of his scent. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart was pounding beneath her breast as her brother led her through the throngs of people and finally stopped and leaned down to whisper to her. “Now, his name is Roose Bolton. He has a son named Ramsay. Both are very good prospects. Ramsay has been away in the North and unable to find a bride. Try to be charming. I know you once knew how,” he said as he turned to look at her. “Don’t disappoint me,” he warned. She gave a small nod. “Smile.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her lips up in a small smile that she neither felt nor wanted. Viserys turned to escort her over to Lord Bolton. They both bowed to Roose, who looked upon her with an appraising eye. “Mister Viserys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Bolton. May I introduce you to my sister, Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord,” she said with a small curtsey. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Viserys. My son, Ramsay, should be here before the wedding. He’s expressed interest in this possible match.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. Isn’t that wonderful, Daenerys?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a small nod. “Yes. Wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to talk a bit of business with you, Viserys. Perhaps your sister will excuse us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he said and dropped Daenerys’ hand. “I believe I saw Madam Missandei as we came in Daenerys. Perhaps they would enjoy your company.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t say anything, only bowed her head at them both and left, her smile leaving her face immediately. She quickly approached Irri and Missandei. The latter immediately recognized that something was wrong. “What’s happened? Are you ill?”</p><p> </p><p>Irri looped her arm through hers and they walked away from the party and around one of the large trees. Missandei stood in front of her and produced a handkerchief for her and dabbed at her eyes. “What’s happened? Tell us,” she pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Viserys is pushing for me to find a match again, and doing all of this in front of Jon...”</p><p> </p><p>A happy squeal sounded in the air and they all turned to see Myrcella, draped in pink, rushing toward them. “My friends,” she said as she looped her arm through Irri’s and stopped short at seeing Daenerys. “Oh, my dear, what has happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Dany dabbed at her eyes. “Something in the air has caused my eyes to water. You look lovely, Cella.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl smiled. “You too. It doesn't matter what color you wear, you always look radiant.” Myrcella peeked around the tree then turned back to her friends. “Are my cheeks sufficiently rosy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Supremely,” Dany said with an encouraging smile, her heart sinking. </p><p> </p><p>“Does he look like you remember, Dany?” She asked as she looped her hand over her arm and pulled her to look at Jon with her. He looked the same, but not. He looked older for sure, but still like Jon.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s changed a bit,” she said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Myrcella tilted her head. “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s...taller. His beard is thicker. The scar...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she said as if remembering something and turned to them. “That was done by a Wildling’s familiar. Isn’t that incredible? He could have lost his eye.” She shook her head, then leaned in to Dany. “I think he’s more handsome because of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany gave her a smile. “You’re standing here conspiring with us when you should be mingling,” she warned. “What if Jeyne Poole decides to speak to him first?”</p><p> </p><p>Her face fell. “She wouldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s already in the line,” Daenerys said as she nodded the way of the line. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, if I wasn’t a proper lady I’d kick her for sure,” she said as she walked away in a huff. </p><p> </p><p>Missandei led her away once Myrcella was out of view. Behind a hedgerow, they found a bench and they both looked on her with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Irri sat beside her and took her hand. “You still love him.” Dany couldn’t say the words but looked at her friend with watery eyes. They rolled down her cheeks and Irri wiped at them with her handkerchief. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you not know?” Missandei questioned her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been years. I thought...”</p><p> </p><p>“That she turned down suitable matches because they didn’t suit her tastes?”</p><p> </p><p>Irri looked down at their joined hands. “What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Dany shook her head. “What can I do? Viserys is trying to make a match with a lord and the way Jon looks at me...” she looked between her two friends. “He hates me and he has every right.”</p><p> </p><p>Missandei brushed her hair back from her face. “You don’t know that. You don’t hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t break my heart,” she said as she exhaled a breath. “I <em> know </em> I broke his,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of gravel crunching beneath feet and laughter came down the path. To her horror, it was Jon and Myrcella. “You’re not a terrible dancer. More than merely tolerable,” she joked and stopped as she saw them sitting on the bench. “Oh, Dany? Your eyes are even more red,” she said as she released Jon’s arm. She stopped only steps from her. “My dear friend, you’ve been crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany waved her off and stood, her other two friends doing the same. She kept her eyes anywhere but on Jon and took a deep breath. “It’s...Viserys.”</p><p> </p><p>Myrcella’s smile left her face. “What has he done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rude as usual,” she said with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to kick him too,” she said lowly and Dany had to laugh at the image it presented in her head. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, my friend. You should have a marvelous time. I believe I’m going to find a drink. Would any of you like anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Her friends shook their heads. “We can come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Please, you two enjoy yourselves. I need to be alone to collect my thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked away from them, passing Jon. Their eyes met briefly and she nearly sobbed in his face as she walked away. Instead of rejoining the party, she fell further into the hedge rows away from the party. She hid behind a statue and willed herself to pull it together. </p><p> </p><p>Some time later, when she had controlled not only her breathing but her rapidly beating heart, she came out from behind the statue to see Jon standing in the opening of the row, seemingly waiting for her. She held her head high and bit her tongue. She slowly approached and stood in front of him, her heart waiting for him to break it. “Your friends went back to the party to look for you, but I saw you come this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been years since we’ve seen one another. That’s all you have to say?”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her lips together. “Welcome home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Wonderful! You found her!” Myrcella’s voice cut through. “Smart of you to sneak further away. However, I did see your brother searching for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I should get back to him. Pardon me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll walk with you,” Myrcella offered and linked her arm through Dany’s. “And we’ll stay close in case Viserys wants to have a word with you,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Dany glanced at her friend and gave her a thankful smile. Jon walked slightly behind them and she didn’t dare look at him. It was hard enough to see him, she didn’t need to be reminded that he could also see her and how pathetic she had become while he was away.</p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>She was still one of the most beautiful creatures he’d ever laid eyes upon. Her moonbeam hair, her blue eyes, pouty lips that he had kissed in secret so many times. But those memories were tarnished because of her. And where once he felt love and adoration for her, he felt bitterness and anger. She was the reason he left home, she was the reason he had enlisted, she was the reason he had stayed away so long fighting an enemy in a mission he no longer believed.</p><p> </p><p>And here she was, attending parties with her vapid brother, as if the world was still her oyster. Admittedly, he knew something was wrong, but he didn’t know if he could muster the energy to care. It almost made him feel better to see her upset. Part of him hoped it was because of his return. To see that he had thrived while not in her presence. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t. But he wouldn’t tell her that. He wouldn’t let her know that the years at the Wall were a hell he could never put into words. That he dreamt of her often, that he wanted nothing more than to get a letter from her telling him that she was wrong and allowing him to walk away was the biggest mistake of her life. But no such letter ever came. The more years that passed, the more he resented her for breaking his heart when he knew full well what they’d had was real. It had been real. </p><p> </p><p>Even now he could see how the events of the years had taken their toll on her. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. In fact, since he’d been in her presence, he could tell that loneliness and regret were her companions, now. In the past, he would have felt terribly about such a turn for her, would have mourned her pain. He had loved her so, but now, he felt a sort of righteousness. That she deserved this. </p><p> </p><p>And he hated that part of himself. </p><p> </p><p>When they rejoined the party, she parted ways from him and Myrcella. The young Baratheon girl turned to him with a bright smile and he felt her youth was something that could reinvigorate him. He didn’t have to mourn the loss of what he had with Dany when he had a beautiful woman wanting his time and attention. “You do strike quite the figure in your uniform, Captain Snow.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a smile and refrained from brushing a hand over it to make sure it was straight. Instead, he held his arm out to her. “Shall we rejoin the party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that would be lovely.” She looped her arm through his and they walked back into the throngs of people. He wanted to say that he was entirely focused on Myrcella chatting away at his side, but his attention diverted to the corner of the garden where Viserys and Daenerys were. He could see that the man was laying into her about something, knowing all too well the signs. He’d seen it too much in their past to ignore it and part of him wanted to rescue her, to send Myrcella over to intervene without him having to get involved. To give a nod to Missandei or Irri. But she had made her choice and it wasn’t him.</p><p> </p><p>He was a craven, just as his aunt said. He was so full of anger that he couldn’t find it within him to help her when she knew she needed it? He turned away from the scene and faced Myrcella. “You said something that caught my interest earlier,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Viserys and Miss Daenerys...they fight often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s not kind to her,” she said with a pitiful shake of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“He blames her for everything. I heard my father speaking with my brother Gendry just the other day about how Mister Viserys had squandered their fortune and had been looking to make an advantageous match with his sister to save their home,” she whispered as she leaned close to him. She shook her head and exhaled a sigh. “Gendry even told my father he could offer to marry her, just to help Miss Daenerys and my father refused and said he wouldn’t allow Viserys anywhere near their fortune, even understanding that most people care deeply for Miss Daenerys while loathing Mister Viserys.”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over at them again and stepped just a bit closer to Myrcella. “My dear, I think your intervention might be a good omen for her at this moment,” he said and gestured with his head. Myrcella followed his gaze and he watched her shoulders straighten, her spine rigid, and she nearly stomped away from him and over to Dany and Viserys. </p><p> </p><p>He watched for a moment as Myrcella got closer and Viserys’ scowl turned to a bright smile. Jon turned away and felt a clap on his back. “Brother, how are you faring?” Robb questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“No offence to you or your bride to be, but I’ll be better once this party has ended.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said that about the social and yet you danced.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a small shrug. “It’s what’s expected of me,” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Robb chuckled. “You’re not exactly known for doing what’s expected of you. It was one of your many charms.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon glanced over his shoulder to see Myrcella chatting with Viserys and Daenerys, then turned back to his brother who was staring at him with a knowing smile. “Have you spoken to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Briefly,” he replied and wanted to walk away from this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“And? Am I going to have to pull it out of you? What was said? Did she apologize?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “She’d have to be sorry to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jon, you’ve seen her life. You think she isn’t sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>He bit the inside of his lip briefly then answered. “I think she’s living in the consequences of the choices she made. Whether she regrets what she did is irrelevant at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded. “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Then prepare yourself because she’s coming back with Miss Myrcella.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon closed his eyes briefly as Robb greeted them both. “Miss Myrcella, Miss Daenerys you both look radiant.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the sun, Mister Robb. It’s good for lifting spirits,” Myrcella answered. “And where is Miss Margaery?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her grandmother has pulled her away to speak with others. She dared tell me I couldn’t horde all of Miss Margaery’s time.”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare she,” Myrcella said with a devious smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Truly a travesty,” Robb said with an answering smile. “Miss Daenerys, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite well. I forget how beautiful the gardens are.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb gave her a soft smile and Jon wanted to punch him for it. “You know you’re welcome here any time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the offer, but I’m afraid Viserys would have to come with me and I like your family too much to do that to them.”</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed but he noticed it never reached Daenerys’ eyes. Robb tilted his head. “The offer still stands.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a nod. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon felt it was awkward. He could tell by the look on Dany’s face and even Robb’s that they could as well. However, Myrcella appeared to be oblivious to the obvious tension that existed between him and Dany. He wondered if she didn’t know. It was possible, he supposed, she was much younger when they had been so close to being together. He didn’t tell anyone but his family of his plans to propose. His aunt and uncle, though he called them mother and father, were generous with him, his uncle more so than his aunt, but he had told Dany from the start he wouldn’t inherit. He was the only child of the youngest child. His mother had even died in childbed and his father had died fighting in the war with the Wildlings. He never knew either of them.  </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t asked questions, but once her brother had discovered this truth, that there was no fortune for him to present to them, he had sought to intervene between them.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if the bumbling fool regretted that decision now. Here he was, a war Captain with a good fortune and his sister was still unwed. He couldn’t imagine the conversations that had happened between Daenerys and Viserys all those years ago. Did she even fight him on it? Was it her decision or his? Either way, she went along with it and broke his heart. And she continued on, meeting bachelor after bachelor as if she hadn’t destroyed his world as he knew it. </p><p> </p><p>They were soon joined by two others that he’d met briefly at the social. Lord Trystane and his sister Lady Arianne Martell. She was an exotic beauty, to be sure, but even Jon’s eyes continued to stray back to Dany, his heart thumping wildly in his chest when he looked at her. It was anger, for sure, and resentment, but a part of him thrilled to even be near her and he hated it. It fueled his anger as much as the past. </p><p> </p><p>They all bowed their heads to one another and Trystane smiled at Daenerys. “Miss Daenerys, how lovely to see you. I was rather chuffed that you did not join us at the social. But, Missus Missandei informed us that you were being a truly wonderful friend and stayed behind with their sick child. Truly noble of you to miss out on the fun and I missed your quick wit, for certain.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany blushed a bit and Jon glared at Trystane, hating that he could pinken her cheeks with such pretty compliments. “Apologies. I was certain I wouldn’t be missed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense,” Arianne interjected. “You are always missed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Myrcella, you look lovely in pink,” Trisitan interjected, taking all the attention away from the previous conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“And what about me, Lord Trystane? How do I look in blue?” Robb teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid, old chap. Engagement agrees with you,” he chuckled and they all followed. All except Jon who couldn’t crack a smile. </p><p> </p><p>He was being foolish. It shouldn’t matter to him that someone else enjoyed Dany’s company. She had made her feelings regarding him all too clear. She didn’t want him. Certainly didn’t want to marry him. His circumstances were of a great distaste to her. It shouldn’t bother him so that another man paid her a compliment. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, it did. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Trystane, I didn’t think you were going to attend, today,” Myrcella said with a tilt of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” he questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that people have spoken of your father. I thought he was quite ill,” she said softly, her voice full of compassion.</p><p> </p><p>The other man nodded his head solemnly and looked at his sister before turning back to Myrcella. “He is. But he insisted, said he would attend himself, if Arianne and I did not make an appearance. His health is most important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she said with a nod. “I do hope he begins to feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” Margaery’s voice cut into the crowd and Jon’s head spun. There were already too many people for his liking and he certainly didn’t like the way Trystane began speaking with Dany and how familiar they appeared to be with one another. “Is everyone having a lovely time?” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone answered in the affirmative. Watching Dany with Trystane, however, made him want to do violence and he needed to separate himself from the pack. “Miss Myrcella, would you care to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be delighted,” she said with a nod and held her hand out for him to take, ignoring the scowl that appeared on Dany’s face as he took Myrcella’s hand and led her away from the pack. </p><p> </p><p>Robb and Margaery followed, and despite finding it in him to laugh at his clumsiness while dancing with Miss Myrcella, his eyes continued to flicker back to Dany and Trystane who were standing and laughing together. After two dances, he led Myrcella over to the refreshments and then to a bench beneath a large tree, putting them both in the shade.</p><p> </p><p>“You appear to know all the gossip about everyone, Miss Myrcella.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not gossip,” she warned. “I simply have a curious personality.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I make friends with others if I don’t know about the things that happen in their lives?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds reasonable, I suppose. What have you heard of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she said as she straightened her skirts and smiled at him. “You are rather an enigma, Captain Snow. There appears to be a secret about you that everyone hints around but no one discusses, at least not in front of me.” Jon shifted as he looked up at the leaves of the tree they were beneath and when he looked back at her, she had both brows raised as if asking him to deny it. He only smiled. “Keep your secrets, Captain Snow. Let’s see, what else have I heard? I heard that you once fell from a balcony and broke your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s false,” he said with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a tree,” he said with a chuckle. She laughed as well. </p><p> </p><p>“How did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone threw something into a tree that belonged to a friend and I went to retrieve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you were being a hero?”</p><p> </p><p>“Attempting,” he said with a shrug. “Either way, I was lucky I didn’t suffer something worse than a broken arm.” He tilted his head as she stared at her. “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“You rose through the ranks because of your unyielding bravery and you led the fight at the Wall against a large Wildling uprising.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “Partially true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which part?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was stupidity, not bravery,” he answered and she laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Captain Snow, your ability to toss away your accomplishments is astounding. Will you not take credit for doing good deeds?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I considered all of them good, perhaps. But many of them were wrapped in young foolishness. I don’t want word to get around that I support such reckless behavior. Have other young men follow in my footsteps.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I think the world would be a much better place if more men <em> did </em> follow in your footsteps, Captain Snow. Honor is something that should be rewarded, not scoffed at during parties by men who have lost theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit, he liked Myrcella. She appeared to be honest, of good spirit, amenable, and a true beauty. Bright eyes, fair hair, and round face, she was truly the pride of the Baratheon clan. She was also easy to talk to, which Jon found to be a rare trait amongst the fairer sex. She had a liveliness that he’d sorely lacked while stationed at the Wall. Where the Wall held isolation and coldness, Myrcella was like spring, bright, cheerful, and full of hope. </p><p> </p><p>But those thoughts led him back across the garden, and he couldn’t help but turn his head and examine the party, looking for her blue dress and fair hair. How could it all have gone so wrong? He loved her. He didn’t think he’d ever suffer so greatly under something as beautiful as love should have been. Instead, he had languished in his bitterness and anger for so long, he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to find his way back from it. </p><p> </p><p>He saw her, standing with Lord Trystane and Lady Arianne. He watched as his sister left them alone and the two shared a smile. His throat tightened, jealousy flooding his veins. He felt a presence draw near and turned to find Myrcella had moved from the bench and was at his side. </p><p> </p><p>“You seemed so far from here for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon gave her a sad smile. “Lost in memories. Happens when one returns home after years away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope they’re good memories,” she said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Some.” He held his arm out to her. “Shall we rejoin the others?”</p><p> </p><p>She slid her hand over his forearm. “Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>Jon had followed Myrcella out to the drive to see that she got into the carriage safely. Her brother, Gendry, and her father were there as well. Gendry was a nice lad that everyone could clearly see had a love for Jon’s sister, Arya. Everyone except Arya. She appeared to be blind to it and treated him as a friend. He wondered how long it would be until Gendry grew tired of her ignoring his attempts to win her favor? How long until his father forced him to marry someone else?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Captain Snow. I hope we can do it again, soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“As do I, Miss Myrcella.”</p><p> </p><p>He held out his hand and helped her into the carriage, tucking her dress inside before it pulled away. He turned to see Irri, Rake, Viserys, and Dany approaching. Another carriage pulled up and Irri gave him a smile. “Captain Snow, it’s so good to have you back.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a smile. “It’s good to be home. I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend more time catching up with one another.”</p><p> </p><p>Rake stepped in, then. “You’ll have to come by for some sport. We can go hunting.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be wonderful. I haven’t gone hunting since I arrived home.”</p><p> </p><p>“No excuses,” Rake said with a nod. “After the wedding, when your time is more your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he answered as Rake helped his wife into the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see Viserys eyeing him speculatively. “It appears you’re rather hard to kill, Captain Snow. Survived the Wall with all your limbs as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of us like to live off our family’s reputation for the rest of our lives. We like to make something of ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Viserys narrowed his eyes at him. “Yes, some of us aren’t fortunate enough to have a name worthy of being looked upon with favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon clenched his jaw before he spoke. “I’ve found in my travels that people with small minds pay attention to those matters. Thank you for coming, sir,” he said with a nod of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Viserys climbed in before Dany and Jon turned to her to see her face was pale, her eyes worried. “Captain Snow,” she said with a bow of her head and he returned it. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Daenerys,” he said as he held out his hand and helped her into the carriage and shut the door behind her. He quickly walked away, flexing his hand, trying not to acknowledge that her touch still burned his skin. </p><p> </p><p>He walked inside and found his sister Arya removing her bonnet. “I’m so glad this day is nearly over,” she said as she took a seat on one of the chaises. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you were rather well behaved, which is surprising,” he said with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother would have my head if I embarrassed her on <em> today of all days </em>.” Jon examined the mantel and she tilted her head as she watched him. “What’s the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just exchanged some harsh words with Viserys.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “He’s grown worse over the years. It used to be that he only inflicted his venom on Daenerys, now he does it to anyone in front of him,” she said as she examined the ribbon of her bonnet.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad has it grown, Arya?”</p><p> </p><p>His sister looked up at him and sighed. “He’s had a few public incidences with Mister Baratheon. Mister Gendry had to pull them apart a time or two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Money. Mister Baratheon is the next closest relative that the Targaryen family has. He’s threatened Viserys that if he doesn’t curb his spending then he’ll toss them both out. Everyone has convinced him not to do this for no other reason than Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung his head and sighed. “So, he truly has grown worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes. I think Missus Missandei and Mister Grey could tell you more about it than I could. I know that it has been difficult for Miss Daenerys on more than one occasion. He tends to take out his anger on her. I’ve even heard him screaming at her from inside her house when I went to have tea with her one day.” Jon clenched his fists and suddenly his sister was standing beside him. “Did you speak to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Briefly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? You must tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must I?” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed out a breath. “Brother, I am the one who had to answer her questions about you while you were away. She’s been pining and turning down every suitor since you left. Tell me you don’t still think that’s a coincidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. She has nothing to say to me. If she did, she would have found her voice. She’s never been without it before today.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t suffering Viserys as she does now. You heard all I said about them, Jon. How can  you still think she refused you because she didn’t care for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She could have told me differently,” he snapped. “But she never said a word, Arya. She let me leave and never wrote to me. She even acted as if my presence bothered her today. I will not allow you to fill my head with notions that things aren’t as they appear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they are exactly as they appear, Jon. I think your presence does bother her, but not for the reasons you think. She’s one of my very dear friends and I would dare say I love her like a sister. When she found out you were returning... There is no person in this world, I feel, that lives with regret and pain more than Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon frowned. “You’re wrong. I do,” he said before he left the room, not willing to hear any more about Daenerys and her broken heart when he was still trying to mend the pieces of his own. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His Cold Politeness, His Ceremonious Grace, Were Worse Than Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viserys uses any means to pay for his life. Lord Ramsay Bolton arrives and a party is thrown at Riverrun pushing all these people together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again thanks to JW. </p><p>Ramsay is an asshole.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys stared at her reflection in the mirror and examined the bruise left on her upper arm by her brother. It had faded to a horrid green color, but the impression of his fingers was no longer so visible that she worried someone could see it. She was due to have tea with Lady Olenna that afternoon and the last thing she wanted to do was have the woman take notice of how her brother’s handling of her had grown rougher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one truly knew but Missandei and Grey. After all, it was them she had run to after she had refused Daario’s hand. She shook her head, willing off the bad memories. She made sure her sleeve covered the mark on her arm before her bedroom door swung open revealing her brother and a man she didn’t know. Viserys appeared to be looking for something on her vanity and when he didn’t find it, he scowled at her. “Where is that bracelet that Rhaegar gave you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sold it months ago,” she said softly, understanding now dawning on her that he was looking for something to fetch money, none of her things safe from his greedy clutches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And mother’s ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sold it with the bracelet,” she lied, but knew he wouldn’t actually remember. Nothing had value to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around her room and finally sighed. “Take the vanity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viserys,” she stepped between him and the piece of furniture. “This belonged to mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loomed over her, his eyes cold and let her know of the danger she was in. “Step aside, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man cautiously stepped into her room and looked at her. “Is there anything you want from inside it, Miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, take the whole thing and everything inside it and pay me for all of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked at her with such sympathy it made her heart squeeze within her chest. She wanted to tell him to stop, to let her get her hair pins, her combs. But the man called someone in from the hall and they carried it out, Viserys and Dany following after them. They loaded the vanity into the back of the cart and she did all she could to control her tears. The men took inventory of what was in the vanity and handed over the money to Viserys, who was none too happy with the total. “This isn’t the amount we talked about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This also isn’t a bracelet!” He barked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve under sold me! That piece is a one of a kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you just sold it for less than it’s worth. Nice doing business with you, Targaryen,” he said as he gave him a nod and they drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys turned to her, rage in his eyes. “Can you believe that!? It’s robbery!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t yours to sell,” she snapped, but regretted it instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His steps were menacing and she ducked away from his grasp and began running down the road. “I have tea with Olenna! She’ll wonder why I’m late. She’ll come or someone else will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped and glared at her. “Go. Have your tea. I’ll deal with you when you return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed the front door closed and she made her way down the road, running at first. She stopped at the fork and put her head in her hands and screamed in a most unladylike fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought I might run into you. Looked like you were heading out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to see the man that had bought her vanity. Her heart raced in fear but he held up a hand. “Hang on, I’m not going to hurt you. I paid your brother less than what this piece was worth, because I was going to let you get the things you wanted from it.” She released a sob and covered her mouth. “Ah, Miss, please don’t cry. I can’t handle a woman that cries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked into her bag at her arm and then up at the man. “My combs. They’re in the top drawer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man opened it and handed them over. “That all? Your mother’s ring isn’t in there, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He won’t find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I thank you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember me if you come into a fortune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bronn. And that’s Podrick. You stay safe, Miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a horse galloping upon them gave her heart a fright as she was afraid it was Viserys, but it was coming from another direction and she startled to see Jon. “What’s happening here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Returning something to the Miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Daenerys?” Jon asked for confirmation and she gave him a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They speak the truth. Nothing untoward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Miss Targaryen,” Bronn said with a nod of his head, climbed up into the wagon and they were off down the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found Jon staring at her, a deep frown on his face. She realized he didn’t believe her. “Truly, Jon, they had not done anything untoward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed from his horse and walked over to her, reins in hand. “What were they returning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to explain. Please don’t make me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed out a breath and watched the wagon disappear down the road. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Olenna’s,” she said then gasped. “I’m going to be late,” she said as she began to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon caught up with her, his horse following. “Why didn’t you take your carriage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a carriage any longer,” she rushed out and regretted it instantly. She knew he would have more questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I saw it the other day...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Rake bought it from us,” she answered, wishing he would stop asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. “Explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I can’t. If I’m late, Lady Olenna sends someone to fetch me or she comes herself. I don’t want the trouble,” she said as she continued walking and he released her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me escort you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped in the middle of the road and turned to face him. “I’m fond of walking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the ground. “I know. But I would feel better about it if you let me escort you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how would that appear?” She rushed away from him. “I’ll be fine,” she called over her shoulder as she rushed down the lane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the familiar trek, Highgarden not far from their estate, though Dragonstone had seen far better days. It wasn’t just that most of the house was bare, it was more that it had fallen into disrepair. They had one servant, Doreah, that Viserys was loath to be rid of, though she had suspicions as to why. When the large estate came into view she paused and caught her breath, fixed her bonnet, used her shawl to wipe the sweat from her brow and walked up the winding steps. She knocked on the door and glanced at the road in time to see Jon, upon his horse, turn around and go back down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had followed her, even after she told him she didn’t need an escort. The door opened and she was shown onto the terrace where Olenna was waiting for her. “My dear, I was just going to send Loras,” she said as Daenerys bowed her head to her. “Has something happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that telling the truth would cause more problems with Viserys. She was already looking at a dangerous situation when she returned. She gave the older woman a smile. “No, everything is well,” she lied, which was becoming an all too familiar occurrence when it came to any matter dealing with Viserys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe you,” she said softly and the smile fell from Daenerys’ face. “Is it your brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and gave a sad smile. “I had an encounter with Captain Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted to escort me here, however I told him that was unnecessary. When I arrived, I saw him turn on the road and go back from where he’d come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He followed you for your protection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or to see if I was lying about where I was going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olenna frowned. “It’s just as well you do not dwell on that matter. I hate to be the one to tell you, but Miss Myrcella was here just yesterday having tea with Margaery and she thinks that there could be an engagement between Captain Snow and...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. He deserves to be happy and Myrcella is one of the finest girls in...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young lady, you will stop that this instant,” she heaved a sigh. “I told you that to see if you were willing to be honest with both of us and yet you lie to my face. I know very well that the thought of Captain Snow marrying someone else causes you great harm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys swallowed the lump in her throat. “Why tell me? To hurt me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my child, no. I am simply trying to make you fight for something in your life. You’ve allowed Viserys too much control. This is the man you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daenerys. I watched as your shine diminished while he was away and Viserys has ruled over you too hard.” She leaned forward. “Do you truly want to see Miss Myrcella marry </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon Snow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys shook her head and fought off the tears. “No. As much as I love Miss Myrcella as my friend, I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then fight, my girl. Fight for your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother wants me to meet this Lord Bolton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother, forgive me for saying, is a worthless man. It’s time you lived your life for you. I interfered last time. I regret it. Not because he came back with a fortune but because I saw what happened to you during his absence. I will do whatever is necessary to ensure your happiness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Olenna, I appreciate the kindness and guidance, however, I’m certain Jon Snow hates me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He followed you here for your protection. That’s not a man who hates you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon rode into town after following Daenerys to Highgarden. No matter her protestations, he couldn’t allow her to walk there alone, not after coming across the two men at the end of her path. She didn’t seem to be worried about them hurting her, but that didn’t make him feel any easier. He wished he could have continued on and not cared. But he would have done that for any young lady, no matter their past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his past with Dany was wreaking havoc on him. He’d been pushed off his path that morning by her. His plans had been to call upon Miss Myrcella, but once again, he fell off his schedule. He came to the road that led into town or the one that would take him to Storm’s End. If he went to town, he could find those men, could question them. If he went the other way he could truly begin to put all of the pain behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled at himself as he turned his horse towards town, hoping he could find them quickly. And he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pod, don’t break that! That pathetic snake might not have given us a bracelet but that could still be sold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Podrick saw him first and Bronn turned on his heel to look up at him where he sat atop Ghost. “Lad, don’t you know when to stay out of things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. What business did you have with Miss Targaryen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you do not want to make an enemy of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Podrick answered. “It was her brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronn turned to glare at the younger man over his shoulder and then sighed. “Viserys wanted to do business. Promised us a shiny bracelet in exchange for coin. Only he had already sold it. So he made us exchange this vanity from the girl’s room. Wouldn’t even let her get her things out of it, first and made us pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sighed. “Didn’t seem right. So we stopped at the end of the drive in the tree line and waited. She had her bonnet on so I figured she was leaving. I told her she could get what she wanted and we gave it to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon stared at him as he relayed the story. He couldn’t believe what he’d heard. He wanted to choke Viserys with his bare hands. He felt his heart racing and looked up and the younger man who nodded that everything he’d said was true. “What about the other items in the vanity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Podrick looked through the drawers. “Ribbons, buttons, hair pins, a silver mirror and brush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head. “How much for all of it? Vanity as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronn and Podrick shared a look and the older man folded his arms over his chest. “What do you want it for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it back to its rightful owner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronn frowned. “Look, mister, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but he was ready to take her mother’s ring from her finger and sell to us. If you put that back in their home, he’ll sell it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon considered his words and nodded. “You’re right. Keep it here, I’ll pay for it, but don’t take it back to the house. You let Miss Targaryen know that someone bought it and she can collect her things from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronn nodded. “I will. Got that coin on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he sold you anything else? Things you still have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister, I’ve got a storeroom full of their things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon felt his blood boil. “Send me a bill for all of it. Captain Snow. Winterfell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to store it here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes. Until I can get it from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell her who paid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, that will be your pleasure,” he said as he turned back to Podrick and helped him remove the vanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon closed his eyes momentarily, then rode out onto the main road through town. Arya waved at him from where she walked with Gendry and Miss Myrcella. “Sister,” he greeted as he climbed from his horse and tied it down to the post. “Does father know you’re in town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What brings you to town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was actually going to Storm’s End to call on Miss Myrcella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pretty face lit up. “You were?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the opposite direction of Storm’s End,” Arya noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I had to make a call to someone here in town, first. Seeing as you’re here, though, I can keep an eye on my sister and spend time with you. One of those is more preferable than the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why I need an escort. I was perfectly fine with Miss Myrcella and Mister Gendry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure father would be happier if I was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Gendry. “We don’t need an escort. We’re friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon watched Gendry’s smile slowly fade from his face before he nodded and shared a look with Myrcella. “Right. Friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even so, you’ve got an escort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged a shoulder. “Fine. But Miss Myrcella wanted to look at ribbons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then allow me to take you to the shop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be my honor, Captain Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys took her time walking back home. Olenna offered to let her use her carriage but she didn’t want to get home so quickly. Instead, she cut through the fields, and soon stopped beneath the familiar tree from her youth and sat beneath its branches. She reached into the hole at the base of the tree and removed the small brown box, it’s edges worn and the lid having seen better days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened and pulled out the valuables she had hidden away when she realized her brother was selling their things. Her mother’s ring, the bracelet her brother had given her, but the one thing in the box that was tattered and torn being the first love note Jon had ever given her. She held it to her chest as well as the ring and bracelet and willed away the tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breeze blew through the trees, the sunlight dancing on her face between the leaves. She could almost feel their love wrapped around her. She missed Rhaegar and her mother. She missed the strength in her older brother’s hug, the smell of her mother’s perfume. And the beautiful words Jon had written for her. So innocent and pure, a blooming love that developed over time. A time when he called her Dany, when he would sneak to hold her hand, when she’d been bold enough to kiss him first. It had all drifted away, lost through tough choices and harder to face consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the box were the numerous letters she had written to him while he’d been at the Wall, too afraid to send them. Two stacks already folded for the post, but she couldn’t. She’d broken his heart. He wouldn’t want her after what she did. She knew it. Even now, despite the hope that Lady Olenna had given her, she wouldn’t let it swell within her heart. Jon Snow was lost to her. She had to accept it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tucked the items back into the box and placed it back into the hole once more. She climbed to her feet and began the walk back to her home. As she made it to the drive, she paused and steeled herself, taking her mind out of what would come when she walked inside and faced her brother. She opened the door and up the stairs passed the parlor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked as softly as possible, hoping he didn’t hear her, but the hopes were dashed when she found Viserys in her room with dresses spread out on her bed. “I’m glad you’re finally home. You need to change immediately so we can leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not what she expected and watched as her brother held up first a pink dress, then green, and one yellow. He rolled his eyes. “It will have to be the pink,” he said as he recklessly tossed the other two on the bed. “Be quick about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the room and she changed clothes quickly, not wanting to risk the ire of her brother. She met him downstairs where he slipped on his jacket. “Come along, we can’t keep them waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” She finally spoke and he closed the door behind them and they walked down the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Bolton. I received word that his son, Ramsay, arrived, and there is a party being held in his honor at Walder Frey’s. The most important people in town will be there and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make a good impression.” She gave a nod. “This better end well, Daenerys. Another failed attempt from you and I’m not to be held responsible for what happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She suppressed a shiver and thankfully Viserys stopped speaking to her. They crossed the bridge to Riverrun and then up to the door where others were already entering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated this house. It gave her a sense of foreboding. She saw Miss Myrcella and Lady Arianne speaking together while Lord Trystane and Lord Gendry laughed nearby. Her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Viserys grip on her arm tightened. “Don’t think for one second that I’m going to allow you to gallivant off with your friends and ignore your duty to this family. You will be sweet, accommodating, and charming. You will prove your worth, Daenerys or by God, I will make you pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a small nod and plastered on her best fake smile. “As you say, brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon, Lord Bolton was in front of them and they both bowed to him. “Ah, Viserys, I was just speaking of you to my son.” A young man with bright blue eyes joined them, something about his smile off-putting. His appraisal made her skin crawl but she endured it with a smile as her brother wanted. “Ramsay, this is Miss Daenerys Targaryen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “Miss Targaryen. A pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Bolton,” she said softly. A voice cleared behind them and she turned to see the Starks, all dressed in their finery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a dance later, Miss Targaryen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys finally relinquished his hold on her as he was tapped on the back by Olenna’s cane. “There you are. I’m sorry I did not tell you of this party before you left, my dear, but the missive arrived after you had left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright. We made it in one piece,” she gave her a tight smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olenna turned her knowing eyes to Viserys and huffed. “Run along and find someone else to annoy while I speak to your sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough of you speaking to me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be gone, boy, or I’ll make you suffer for it,” she said lowly and Daenerys watched him storm away. Dany heaved a sigh. “If he so much as looks at you cross for that, you tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You met Lord Ramsay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany nodded and walked with the older woman into another room. “His father is an unscrupulous man. I can’t imagine the boy is better. Though, he hardly holds your interest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only just met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and Captain Snow just arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly turned towards the door and saw him speaking with Ramsay and Roose. She looked back at Olenna and frowned. “I’m sure he’ll find himself entertained with Myrcella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will if you do not interfere. Perhaps I could be of some assistance to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Lady, while I appreciate your help and your guidance, I must ask you to stop this. Do not give me hope,” she whispered. “Not when there is none to find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear, you are too self-sacrificing for your own good. Why can’t you be more selfish like Margaery. She laid eyes on Robb Stark and made every attempt to snag him for herself. Why, I believe she even fell and twisted her ankle and when her brother went to help her she shot him such a look I thought Loras would drop dead on the spot.” Daenerys chuckled. “Thankfully, Robb rushed to her side and helped her to get seated. Fussed over her the whole afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but Margaery never broke his heart nor does she have a brother who is intent to marry her off to the first open account he can find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for you to start worrying about you, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by Ramsay. “Forgive the interruption, but I was wondering if you’d care to dance, Miss Targaryen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Olenna who bowed out of the conversation and Daenerys looked at him, trying to pinpoint what it was that caused her skin to crawl. “To be quite honest, my Lord, I am a horrid dancer and I would hate to tarnish your reputation having just arrived in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay’s smile widened. “Splendid. I hate dancing. It’s expected and I do it, but I hate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smile in return. “How was your trip south?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long and grew increasingly warmer as I neared. The countryside was diverting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope our little hamlet doesn’t prove to be boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thus far, it’s proven to be interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were soon interrupted by Trystane and Arianne. Thankfully. “Lord Bolton this is Lord Trystane and Lady Arianne Martell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not from around here,” he said as he looked at them critically. “Whereabouts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dorne, my Lord. My Lord father decided that his health required different doctors and we moved here several years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you escaped the vast wastelands. Lucky for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arianne took offense to this if Dany knew her at all. Her back straightened and her eyes narrowed. “Dorne is beautiful, Lord Bolton. Glorious beaches, majestic mountains, and holds one of the most beautiful sights in all the seven kingdoms, the Water Gardens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant no ill-will, my Lady, but it couldn’t have been all that amazing if you had to leave for your father’s health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trystane reached up and put and hand on his sister’s obviously to help settle her temper. “Have you been to Dorne, my Lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, and I have no desire to go. The farther south, the more trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trystane narrowed his eyes a bit. “Trouble, perhaps, but more open-minded for certain. For instance, in Dorne, bastards aren’t treated as second sons. They hold the same love from their families as the true born. Can you say that about the North?” He looked over at Dany who had to hide a smile at watching Bolton get put in his place. “Miss Targaryen. So lovely to see you as always,” he said as he bowed his head to her and they turned to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chanced a glance at Ramsay to see that his smile was gone and instead he’d cut his eyes at his father. “Would you pardon me for a moment, Miss Targaryen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod. “Of course. Take your time,” she said as she stepped away from him and more into the party, finding Arya and Gendry at the refreshments. “Miss Daenerys,” Arya greeted. “No longer being swept off your feet by Lord Bolton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany shook her head and rolled her eyes. “He’s a pompous troll,” she whispered. “You wouldn’t believe what he said about Lord Trystane and Lady Arianne. Thankfully I won’t have to dance with him,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” Gendry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like to dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya tilted her head. “What is your aversion to dancing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I’m not very good at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither am I, but I do it anyway,” Arya said with a smile. “Gets the heart going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you get to dance with Mister Gendry and he’s a rather good dancer. Who knows who would ask me,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could dance with you, Miss Daenerys. It would be an honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya turned her head quickly and narrowed her eyes at him. “You always told me that you only liked dancing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> because everyone else manages to step on your feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry lowered his head a bit and glared at Arya. “That’s a secret, Miss Arya. One I shared with only you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys chuckled. “That’s quite alright, Mister Gendry. I’d like to spare your poor feet as I know you will be on many dance cards this evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Yes, my father has seen to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who will you be dancing with?” Arya inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head. “Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and gave a shrug. “I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should go find Lady Jeyne. I believe she’s the first dance,” he said as he left them and Arya glared at his back as he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Jeyne,” she mocked. “The simpering twit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Arya, that’s not very kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya whipped her head around to Daenerys and smirked. “You don’t like her either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I didn’t like her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, either,” she chuckled. “Besides, who would blame you? As I said, she's a simpering twit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She does seem to have her eyes on Mister Gendry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “If he’s fooled by that, then he’s an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys shook her head. “Admit that you’re jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jealous? Of what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I happen to believe that the lady doth protest too much about her feelings for Mister Gendry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I believe that Miss Daenerys has already slipped into the wine and has lost her head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heaved a sigh. “You spend a lot of time with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually Myrcella. He’s always around,” she said as she tried to act as if this conversation was boring her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around his sister as her chaperone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and followed Arya into the other room where some of the guests were dancing. “Do you honestly believe that Myrcella needs a chaperone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps she does now since my brother returned,” Arya said pointedly and Daenerys looked away and to her dismay she saw Jon dancing with Myrcella, the two laughing and talking as they weaved in and out of the other couples. “Have the two of you actually had a conversation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re asking if I’ve told him that not accepting his proposal was my biggest regret, then no, we haven’t had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>conversation.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany frowned. “What good would it do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could end some of his suffering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to watch him dance with Myrcella, a smile on his face that made her heart clench. How she’d missed his smile. “It doesn’t appear that he’s suffering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya looked at her with sympathy. “Do you want me to interrupt them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she insisted. “I’m not a child who is watching her favorite toy being taken away. I’m a woman grown. I did this, I have to suffer through it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya made a face at her. “Suffer through... Daenerys, stop being a martyr.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. There are... other problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “Speaking of other problems, here comes Lord Bolton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could turn around, however, Trystane was in front of her. “Miss Daenerys, would you care to walk with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Trystane’s face let her know he was intercepting to save her. “Yes, thank you,” she said as she looped her arm through his and they walked through the room to the other door. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Ramsay had started speaking to someone else. “You didn’t have to do that, however I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dornish, it’s in our blood to save people from horrible fates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys chuckled. “That’s something I didn’t know about the Dornish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, to be sure we have several admirable traits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I know you and your sister, I would agree with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped in the other room, Trystane looking over the crowd then smiled at her. “I do not see your brother or that ghastly lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for what he said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should you apologize? You only just met him. He showed his rather narrow minded view of the world in a few moments. You have always been kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed slightly. “As that may be, I still hate that he said that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Let’s change topics to something a little more interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Myrcella and Captain Snow,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught and she wondered what was going to happen. “What about them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gossip travels so quickly in this town. Perhaps you could set me on the right path. Is it true that Captain Snow once courted you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany looked down at her hands and sighed. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, ever since Captain Snow arrived in town, Miss Myrcella has been... preoccupied. Formerly, at these events, I could get in a dance or two with her. However, it seems Captain Snow has taken most of her attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You care for her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trystane frowned. “With my father’s health fading so quickly, it requires most of our attention. I’m not able to call upon her as I once did and I’m afraid she could possibly think I have lost interest. But that’s not the truth. I’m still... very much interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. I don’t know how much longer my father will be here and I don’t want to give her false hope if I should be too caught up with him. However, I hate seeing her form an attachment to Captain Snow. That’s why I asked about your previous courtship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It ended poorly,” she answered. “While I have not stopped my affections for him, I’m certain that any he had for me died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trystane’s face fell. “I’m sorry. It’s a terrible burden to suffer under unrequited love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smile. “Yes, it is. You still have a chance, Lord Trystane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if I don’t have the time? What if my father gets worse and then I can no longer attend events?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be honest with her about your affections. That’s all you can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around the room briefly, then at her. “It feels as if that’s too big of a gamble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your heart. That’s always a gamble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. “Why couldn’t we have fallen </span>
</p><p>
  <span>for each other? It would have been more simple, I feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, my experience with love leads me to believe it's very rarely simple. Perhaps the work makes it all worth it in the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trystane smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in the candle light. “Perhaps you’re, right, Miss. I believe I saw Miss Myrcella leave the dance and join her father. I could possibly coax her to dance. What about you? What will you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avoid my brother and Lord Bolton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could speak to Captain Snow. After all, he doesn’t appear to be dancing any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would you have me do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow your own advice and tell him how you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany felt her heart thump at the very thought. There was no way Jon Snow would ever look upon her with anything but disdain. She’d broken his heart and there was nothing more to it than that. “I’m afraid that our situations are different, Lord Trystane. You still have the possibility of having the one you love. I squandered that far too long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a sad smile. “Don’t lose faith, Miss Targaryen. And if you do, I shall believe for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you well in your future endeavors,” she replied, letting him know that there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I yours, Miss Targaryen,” he said with a bow and left her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked through the room for more of her friends only she didn’t see anyone. “Ah, Miss Targaryen, I was hoping we would come across one another again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her teeth clenched even as she smiled at Ramsay. “My Lord, how are you enjoying your party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rather dull compared to some of the Northern ones I’ve attended, though I’m sure they did their best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see her brother eyeing them and she smiled sweetly at Lord Ramsay. “What were parties in the North like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was much more drinking,” he said with a nod. “People don’t put on false smiles. There could be a fight at any moment. Most people lived in fear of the Wildlings, though the men at the Wall managed to keep them firmly in place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Captain Snow was manned at the wall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know all about Captain Snow,” he snipped. “The man was taken hostage by them and turned on his values by siding with them. A traitor to the realm of you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart raced at that, needing more information. “Taken hostage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He claims that it was to gather information but when he came back he wanted to show them compassion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t everyone deserve a little compassion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay laughed and she frowned. He straightened and shook his head. “No, honestly. The Wildlings are savages that eat their own children when food grows short. And Captain Snow lived amongst them and became a traitor by wanting to let them through the Wall. Almost had the King convinced of it, but clearer heads prevailed when he learned that the North would revolt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it the Wildlings want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To live South of the Wall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head in curiosity. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To take from us all that we hold dear. Our lands, our food, our homes, even women. Nothing would be safe from them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Then it appears it was good fortune for you to come south. Away from those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is diverting. However, I will go back. The North is in my blood. I’m simply here at the behest of my father. The man claimed that the prettiest girls were here in the South and I must say that so far I agree with him,” he said, giving her what she knew he thought was a charming smile but lacked any warmth or substance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have so many opinions on things, Lord Bolton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Ramsay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Ramsay,” she acquiesced. “What do you do for sport?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What sort of game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bears, wolves, birds, usually hawks or owls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bears, that sounds formidable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it could be daunting for some. Now, wolves... those are my specialty. I have quite the collection of furs and mounted heads in my parlor at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How lovely,” she huffed, though it sounded horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it you ladies do? Knit? Paint tables? The piano forte.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, some are quite skilled at all of those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do your skills lie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Languages, poetry, needlepoint for pillows...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That all? That hardly seems enough to fill a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I visit with friends or they visit with me. Lady Olenna, Miss Myrcella, Miss Arya, Lady Arianne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I noticed how fond you were of those two. They’ll give anyone the title Lord and Lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her hackles rise. Trystane and Arianne were two of the kindest and most well rounded people she’d ever met. She was affronted on their behalf and felt it necessary to defend them. “They come from the royal family in Dorne. They only stopped being referred to as royalty when their father agreed to become part of the Seven Kingdoms...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up a single hand and shook his head. “I don’t actually care, Miss Targaryen. They’re not... people with whom I would associate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re lovely,” she defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay rolled his eyes. “It appears to me that your brother has failed to instruct you properly about who you should associate. A failed prince and princess are not worth being acquainted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. You had already made up your mind the second you met them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite simply, yes. You appear to have a bright mind if not a bit of a sympathetic heart for the wrong kind of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat. “I beg your pardon, but I’m feeling rather parched,” she said as she took a step back from him and he gave a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find you later. Perhaps we can find it in ourselves to share a dance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smile and bowed her head before she left and nearly collided with Jon and Myrcella. Her friend noticed her ragged breathing and caught her arm immediately. “Miss Daenerys, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need air,” she urged and Myrcella was escorting her to the back door, Jon following behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has you so pale, my dear?” she questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Ramsay...” she hissed. “He’s... despicable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he hurt you?” Jon asked, reminding her that he was there. “What did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said the most horrid things about Trystane and you,” she said with a shake of her head. “He’s a cruel man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked away and back to the house. “I’ll speak to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved to stand and blocked him from the doorway. “No. He knows about you and your time at the Wall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon thought this over. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lord Bolton. From the Dreadfort?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t tell me where in the North.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to Daenerys. “I’d recommend staying away from him. The rumors coming from the Dreadfort…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrcella linked her arm through Dany’s. “That solves it. You’ll stay by my side through the evening and I’ll have no problem putting him firmly in his place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myrcella...” she began to protest, however, she marched into the party, pulling Daenerys along with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Miss Daenerys...” Ramsay’s voice faltered, however Myrcella plastered on her prettiest smile. “Miss Baratheon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Bolton. So glad we could speak. Have you met Captain Snow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we missed each other. You were being sent home from the Wall when the summit was being held,” he said softly. “Why was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had the misfortune of trying to get men to think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thinking requires a mind. Not a heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those should work together, not exclusively,” Daenerys replied. “The best laid plans involve both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bright but cold eyes turned on Jon. “Yes, have you told everyone here how you tried to convince the King to allow the Wildlings, a group of savages, beyond the Wall? South. To settle amongst our people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone who will listen, Lord Bolton. I am not ashamed of my stance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did they get you on their side? Did they offer you a woman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon glared at him. “Do not speak of what you do not know. I lived with them. I fought them. I did my duty and I tried to help both sides see reason.” He shook his head. “It is only those with narrow minds that value their own lands more than the lives of ten thousand people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten thousand?” Dany whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jon answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. We had a hard time getting an accurate number from you at the Wall. It’s beneficial that you’re speaking now. I’ll send word right away. Thank you, Captain Snow,” he said before he turned on his heel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrcella and Dany both looked up at Jon in concern but he smiled. “So you believed the number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it not accurate?” Myrcella questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. There’s too many tribes to give a firm accounting. I’d say there are far more than that,” she whispered. “Keep my secret, ladies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrcella gave him a pretty smile. “Of course.” Dany simply nodded. They were then joined by Trystane. “Miss Myrcella, Captain Snow so lovely to see you both this evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrcella bowed her head to him and smiled prettily. “Lord Trystane, a bright spot amongst the dreariness, for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled wider. “I was coming to see if you’d care for a dance. I’ve already asked Miss Targaryen but she insists that she does not dance,” he said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Myrcella gave a nod. “I’d love to. Pardon me?” she said to Jon and Dany as she left them standing together. The tension in the air between them was thick and though she was loathe to admit it, she was glad to just have him so near. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to speak, however, a hand gripped her elbow and she winced as she turned to see her brother. “Excuse us, Captain,” Viserys said, giving neither of them time to react. He pulled her along with him and into a room and closed the door. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” she said as she moved away from him and put a chair between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Bolton told me that you are associating with those he finds less than. Captain Snow? Honestly, I thought you had grown out of these sort of fancies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t even spoken to Captain Snow. I was speaking with Myrcella and Lord Trystane. Remember, when they moved here, you wanted me to marry him and now some pompous lord from the North deems him unfit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fire burned in his eyes as he chased after her, and she kept the chair between them. “You listen to me,” he hissed through his teeth. “I swear by all the gods, Daenerys, if you don’t get Lord Bolton to marry you, it will be the last time you ever defy me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viserys,” she whispered and shook her head. “You don’t mean that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you think I don’t? Wait until we arrive home. I still owe you from this morning,” he glowered at her. “I will repay the debt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed out of the room, slowing her walk as she got to the crowd of people. The first person to find her was Olenna and she wasn’t fooled by her smile. “What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys exited moments later and Olenna glared at him as he passed. “What did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s being Viserys,” she answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look frightened, my child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are always consequences to our actions, my Lady,” she said softly and looked away from her before she could cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What consequences are to be reaped on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you’re wrong. It matters a great deal because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “It’s fine. I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you’ve also lied to my face, today in fact. Forgive me if I don’t take you at your word,” she said softly. “What did that slithering little snake say to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a threat,” she answered. “If I don’t marry Lord Bolton...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear girl, go confess to Captain Snow, now, and tell him you’re still in love with him and you want to elope. I’ll pay for it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany hung her head and sighed. “He’s quite content being with Miss Myrcella,” she snapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he? Tell me why he’s watched you from the moment you emerged from the room with Viserys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was standing there when Viserys pulled me away,” she reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s as if I’m talking to a horse, you are comprehending the same amount. My girl, that boy still loves you. But he is convinced that you never loved him. Convince him otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To what point or purpose,” she whispered?  “Viserys would kill us both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olenna straightened and frowned. “This is an exercise in frustration with you. We both know that you have no intention of marrying Lord Bolton and your brother will be better off the sooner he realizes that as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Grandmother, there you are,” Margaery called. “Lord Bolton wanted to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roose,” she said with a smile. “Miss Daenerys, you look lovely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful as always, Miss Margaery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olenna heaved out a sigh. “Very well. Miss Daenerys, heed my advice, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will consider it,” she said with a nod and the two women left her alone. She glanced over to find that Jon was laughing with Myrcella and found the fastest route outside for some fresh air. She couldn’t do as Olenna was asking. There was too much at stake. Lord Bolton was a snake, for sure, but her brother’s deteriorating mental faculties were far more troubling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d threatened her with death. That was the first time. And she knew him well enough that if he made the threat, got angry enough with her, he could do it before he even realized he’d made a mistake. She leaned her head back against the wall and stared up at the sky, praying that something good could happen, something that would free her from all of this, only that didn’t seem to be what her future held.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Can Listen No Longer in Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb and Margaery get married and despite the best efforts of Viserys and Ramsay, there is no keeping Jon and Dany from each other. They finally begin to hash out the past and while it gives a little peace, it leaves more questions than answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, one of my favorite things about Persuasion is the LOOOONGING!!!!! I mean, it's palpable at times. I hope I did it even a little justice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany let the tears slip down her face as she stared over her shoulder at her looking glass to see the bruise his boot had left. He hadn’t hit her, but he had tripped her and kicked her in the back as he’d gone to his room, reminding her that she was under his boot. She pulled up her dressing gown, tying it around her waist before she went into her closet. The bruise at her elbow would have to be hidden. She picked one of her longer sleeve dresses and realized even it wasn’t long enough to hide them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dressed quickly, and grabbed her shawl, using it to cover her arm. Her hair was done, a rosiness to her cheeks as she pulled her pink bonnet on to fit over her hair. The wedding between Robb and Margaery had finally come, and she was anxious to get the day over with. If for no other reason than to be able to put some distance between her and everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys called for her to hurry and she did, and soon they were off to the church. The sun was shining bright, there was a pleasant breeze on the air, and if she wasn’t with her brother, she might have been looking forward to the event. But even in the little carriage with Irri and Rake, Viserys was constantly reminding her to be pleasant, to smile, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t ruin this opportunity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the church, he sat her beside Ramsay and she wanted to jam her elbow into her brother’s ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the ceremony, Ramsay shifted more than she found tolerable and she finally leaned over to whisper, “Everything alright, my Lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These sort of weddings feel paltry compared to the weddings in the North. We have vows in front of a Heartree in the Godswood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Robb and Margaery whose hands were being tied together with a white ribbon. “I don’t know. I like the simpleness of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple is too right,” he scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the head of the church and saw Jon seated beside Arya, both of them smiling for their brother. Robb, for his part, had the brightest smile on his face and looked to be the happiest man to walk the planet. Once the ceremony was over, and everyone joined them outside, Roose offered Viserys and Daenerys to ride to Highgarden with them. She wanted to say ‘no’ but Viserys was practically pushing her by the back. Ramsay helped her inside and sat beside her in the coach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grew weary of listening to him complain. His father and her brother indulged his whining. How she longed to be in the coach with Irri and Rake. When they arrived, he held his arm out to her and she gave him a smile, though she really wanted to push him to the ground and storm away. Once they were in the lush gardens, even Ramsay couldn’t find anything nasty to say about it. The roses were blooming, everything was vibrant and green. This was one of Olenna’s greatest achievements. There were gorgeous statues spread throughout and a pond further down a hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through the line greeting everyone, but Ramsay made them skip Jon, and she could feel him staring at her. It caused a flipping sensation in her stomach and she looked at him apologetically. Once they were out of the line, she found a reason to excuse herself and slipped away from the others relieved, needing time to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon couldn’t help but watch her, trying not to take notice of who she was with and how miserable she looked. When she finally escaped their clutches, he watched her dip between the hedges and trees to the pond. He made his excuses and ducked out of the group he was speaking to, following her path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t turn even though he could tell when she realized he was there. She was tossing bits of bread to the few ducks that were floating above the water. He heaved a sigh and stood beside her. “Are we going to pretend like the other doesn’t exist for the rest of our lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lot of things, Dany, but dumb isn’t one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Depends on who you ask on that one I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over at him, her brow in a deep furrow. “What are you doing down here? Shouldn’t you be up there with your family celebrating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “I once considered you to be part of my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “We saw how well that turned out, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” She turned to face him. “I know what I did, the mistakes I made and I live with them every day.” She sighed. “I hurt you. I know that. And I’m sorry, truly sorry. You were my best friend and I... I’m sorry, Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked out at the water and turned from her. “You did hurt me. I’ve spent years thinking about how relieved I would feel to hear you apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it brings you some peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “It makes me angry,” he hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by Viserys. “Come, dear sister, Lord Bolton is looking for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even look at Jon as he held out his arm. She bowed her head to him. “Captain Snow,” she said softly and walked away with her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked a nearby pebble into the pond, wanting to fight more than he wanted anything. He turned and marched back up the hill and joined Arya where she stood talking with Gendry. She noticed her brother’s sour mood. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a smile he didn’t feel. “Do you know the one thing I miss about the North? There was always ale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry chuckled. “There’s wine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the same thing, but thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya groaned and looked at her brother. “Don’t look now, but Lord Bolton is walking this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes momentarily. “Afternoon, everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gave him a bow except Jon. “Captain Snow, might I have a word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya and Gendry left him alone and he wanted to throttle both of them. “What is this about, Lord Bolton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you ran off to speak to Miss Targaryen earlier. She seemed less than receptive to this. In fact, her brother told me that someone once accosted her, tried to take advantage. Was it you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon’s jaw clenched so hard he thought his teeth might break. “You have some nerve but no spine,” he said lowly. “If you truly wanted to accuse me, because you thought I was guilty and not because you simply wanted to make me angry, you would have said it in front of other people. Perhaps you were hoping I would fight you.” He shook his head. “I won’t give you the satisfaction of making me angry, Lord Bolton. Run along back to your father before you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay didn’t seem the least bit phased. “You should know that I’m going to marry Miss Daenerys and carry her away with me to the North. It’s already set. Nothing you do at this point matters. Have a lovely day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon watched him go as he rejoined Daenerys and Viserys who laughed at all of the Lord’s jokes too hard for Jon’s liking. How could Dany agree to such a thing. Is that why she finally apologized? Because she knew she was going to marry Ramsay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrcella approached and he had the thought of kissing her just to hurt Dany as much as he was right then. But she was too nice a girl to do that to her. “Captain Snow, you look as if you just watched someone drown puppies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small smile. “Nothing as drastic as that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you speaking with Lord Bolton. If I had to converse with him more than I already have, I believe I would appear the same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think much of him either?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a pompous, arrogant little man. And he’s a terrible fit for our sweet Daenerys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems she’s going to accept his proposal. He seemed most assured by it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrcella shook her head. “So were the others that lined up before him. She has maneuvered out of several weddings already. It is truly a feat to behold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you? How many have you negotiated your way out of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smile. “None.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon held his arm out to her. “May I walk you back to your seat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His faithful horse ran through the fields, the wedding having been only four days ago and yet he couldn’t get any of what happened out of his head. He had done everything he could to stop thinking of Daenerys marrying that conniving weasel, but all he could think of was her tear stained face. She couldn’t want this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But would she go through with it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost as if the gods were playing a trick on him as he came upon their old tree. The skies were growing darker, a storm would hit, soon. But he climbed off Ghost and held onto his reins as he walked around it. He ran a hand over the bark then found it, etched into the tree, their names. He sat on one of the risen roots and looked up at it, feeling the weight of the world settle into his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let go. He wanted to. He wanted to cast off this feeling of affection, even the responsibility he felt for her. But he couldn’t. He put his head in his hands and rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes. He didn’t have to want her. He didn’t have to feel anything for her. She broke his heart and she knew it. Her apology should have set him free, but it only seemed to tether him tighter to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The damnable misery of it all was he knew she was sorry and that she suffered for it. He dropped his hands as he shook his head, wishing away his feelings for her. The jealousy that Ramsay would finally be the one to marry her. That he would even take her away from here so he wouldn’t be able to see her at all. How miserable she would be in somewhere as cold and desolate as the North. She was sunshine and fire and summer. She didn’t belong in the frozen landscape of the North. She belonged here, in her family home, reading, playing the piano forte horribly, avoiding any and all dancing and snickering with him in the corner at how the others all thought too highly of themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grass blew in the breeze and he saw it, a flash of blue hidden in the hole at the base of the tree. He reached down and pulled it out. The old hat box had seen better days, the edges frayed, covered in dirt, even a hole in the fabric. But it was heavy. He opened the lid and found stacks of unopened letters, a bracelet he’d seen before. The ring he knew so well. This was Dany’s. On top, an opened and worn letter. He lifted it from the box and saw that it was from him, to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Dany,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds ridiculous to even put into words. I’ve started this letter over a dozen times and each time I hate the beginning. Dearest doesn’t exactly say it all, does it? I finally confessed my heart to you and you set mine free when you told me you loved me. How I have longed to hear those words from you. I think I might have loved you from the moment we met. It’s grown over the years, just as we have, but it’s always been there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d tell you of your beauty, but everyone that sees you tells you how lovely you are. Instead, I would tell you how much I love your heart. You care for those that others cast aside. You became my friend despite what your troll of a brother says. Your compassion, your heart, is the thing I’ve always loved about you. It will always be the thing that draws people to you. You are a unique, beautiful creature, and I don’t feel that I deserve you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what happens, Dany, I will always, always love you. You’ve been part of my heart for so long that I know it would cease to function without you. I don’t feel my words can ever do justice to how I feel. How I love you. I will do whatever it takes to be worthy of you. You’re my heart, my other half, and I wish to never be parted from you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably too sentimental and you’ll laugh at me for being so poetic. We both know I’m not a poet. I simply wanted to tell you that I love you. Forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours forever, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Jon Snow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the edges of the letter were frayed. How many times had she looked at it, read it, and regretted what she’d done? Did she regret it at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He folded it up and placed it back into the box. He removed a stack of letters and his breath caught in his throat. They were all addressed to him at the Wall. He thumbed through them, coming to the realization that there had to be hundreds, each stack tied together with twine. He opened one, his mind racing as he did. They were addressed to him, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dearest Jon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose I lost any right to call you that after what I did to you, but that’s how I’ll always see you. My dear, sweet Jon. I wish I could convey how terribly sorry I am. I regret my decision every second of every day.  You loved me. You loved me and it gave me wings and made me feel like I could fly. It was the single most perfect thing in my life and I ruined it. I can never put it into words how sorry I am. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s empty here without you. The world has lost its brilliance and luster. You were all the things that made it bright. Even if we spent the whole afternoon together, not speaking, but just together, it was better than all the parties and all the balls. You are so special to me. It’s always with hope that I wake up every day to hear that you might come home. I wish I could tell you all of this to your face. I wish I could lay eyes upon you again and fix all of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” her voice cut through his reading as he looked up at her, feeling guilty as she stared at him in horror. She stepped forward and took the letter from his hands and then the box. “These are my things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood and took a step back from her as she righted the items and dropped something else into the box, covered it, and put it back. “Those letters were addressed to me,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She balled up her fists at her side and looked up at him in horror. “How many did you read?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the one,” he sighed. “I didn’t finish it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid the box back into its hiding place and covered it with a few leaves. When she stood, she shook her head and started to walk past him. “Those are my things and I would appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was angry with him and he found that to be intolerable. “You’re the one that put it where anyone could find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whirled on him then. “No one ever comes out here but me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not true. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> tree. Did you expect me to forget that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You appear to want to forget a lot of things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, you don’t get to blame any of this on me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! It’s all on me! I know what I did, Jon, and I can’t take it back. I can’t take back how I hurt you! But that doesn’t give you the right to go through my things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re just things, Dany.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked as if she might hit him and he was glad to finally see the old fire. “To </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re just things! They’re my mother’s ring! The bracelet my brother gave me! Letters from you. Letters </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! They’re the only things of value I have in this world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you keep them out here so Viserys doesn’t find them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s tried over and over again to sell that ring and bracelet. I already know he’d burn the letters because he’s done it before,” she said as she looked at the ground and shook her head. Thunder rumbled overhead and rain began falling. She looked terrified. She began running away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightning overhead caused Ghost to panic and he reared up on his back legs, causing Jon to startle and loosen his grip on the reins. His beloved horse took off away from him, even as he frantically called after him. He hung his head in defeat and realized he was now stranded in the storm with two creatures fleeing from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her cry out and whipped his head around to see her laying facedown on the ground and he raced over to her. When she sat up, she was frantically rubbing at her dress. “No, no, no!” she exclaimed and the more she rubbed the worse the smears became. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out of the storm!” he called but she kept wiping at the fabric and he looked around. So much of the area had grown up over the years, trees and grass higher than he remembered. But as the lightning flashed again, he knew they needed shelter. She was now sobbing between muttering to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daenerys,” he said firmly. “Daenerys!” She still didn’t address him and finally he cupped her face and made her look at him. “Dany, we have to get out of this storm, now.” It must have been something in his tone because she appeared to straighten and nod. He helped her to her feet. “We need shelter,” he called over the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand and led him into the woods and down a path as another streak of lightning lit the sky. When they cleared the trees he saw the old barn they used to play in and both rushed forward, Dany nearly losing her footing again but he helped steady her. Once inside the barn, he settled her on a nearby bale of hay and brushed the water from his face. He removed his long coat and placed it on a hook hanging from the ladder to the loft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a disaster. First they’d been fighting and now they were stranded together. He glanced at her to see that she had removed her bonnet but was still crying, brushing at the mud spots. He rolled his eyes as he leaned against a post and watched the storm. “I never knew you to care about a little mud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Captain Snow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at her. “Who’s fault is that?” Her face fell and she continued to rub, and when she saw as he did, that she was only making it worse, she covered her face in her hands and sobbed. He sighed. “It’s just a dress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She actually threw her bonnet at him. “It’s not the dress! It’s what Viserys will do when he sees it!” she hissed. She looked down at it, her expression so broken. “He sold Rhaegar’s watch for this dress. So I would have something pretty to wear to impress Daario.” She huffed out a breath. “If he sees that it’s ruined...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you said, there are consequences for every action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was an accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t care. He never cares,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and walked over to stand in front of her. “What does he do?” She didn’t look at him, instead, her dirty fingers traced over the muddy lines of her dress. “Dany. What does he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She suddenly lifted her head and stared at him defiantly. She stood and turned her back to him, undid a few of the laces and that’s when he saw it: the top of a bruise in the form of a shoe. “That was for not smiling at Ramsay the way he wanted.” She turned to face him again and moved aside the sleeve of her dress revealing bruises in the shape of fingers. “That was for spending too much time at Olenna’s when I knew I had an engagement that evening with Ramsay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those the only two?” he asked after a long minute, trying to let his mind process all he’d just seen and heard. It was all he could do to keep from marching through the storm, straight to Dragonstone, and beating the life out of her brother. Seeing evidence of what he’d guessed to be true was life-altering. Everyone made comments about how Viserys was horrible to her, how many of them actually know the depths of his cruelty? He’d love nothing more than to put her brother in his place, make him understand that if he ever touched her again, he’d kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still waiting for her answer and when she faltered, he cleared his throat, pulling her attention back to him. “There are others,” she whispered. “But propriety keeps me from showing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved directly in front of her, wanting her to know that he was being sincere, true. He may still be suffering under the hurt of what happened, but that would never stop him from trying to protect her. “Let me help you get away from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No. The house has been in my family for generations. It’s where my brother used to sing to me and my mother would braid my hair. It’s my home, Jon, and nothing Viserys does can change that. I won’t leave it to him to destroy,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a house, Dany, it’s not worth this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My memories are worth everything,” she said when she shook her head. “They’re all I have left. He’s sold nearly everything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught his attention, remembering all the furniture that had belonged to her that he now owned. The money was going somewhere, but despite all the rumors in town, no one appeared to know what he was doing with it. It wasn’t to buy items for Daenerys or their home. “What is he doing with the money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I don’t know. I thought it was brothels, at first, but that doesn’t appear to be it. There would be rumors about him as there are about Robert. And there’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gambling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” she said with a shrug. “It would be just like him, to think he’s good at manipulating people only to realize he’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon watched her hands rub down the fabric and finally moved away from her and into one of the stalls. He found a bucket that was home to a spider, but he dumped it to the ground and watched it scurry off. He then found what he was really looking for: soap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exited the stall and walked to the large open door and placed the bucket on the ground and allowed it to fill with rain, which didn’t take long considering how hard it was pouring. He didn’t glance at her as he spoke. “Take your dress off, put my coat on, and bring it here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and he looked at her then. “I promise I won’t look at you. But if you’re worried about the dress we can wash it as best we can tonight, hang it up to dry for you to wear home tomorrow and it can then be properly cleaned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t move and he sighed. “Come on, Dany. I’m trying to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally gave a nod and he turned his back to her and could hear the rustling of fabric. Her dress was soon presented to him and he took it. She had slipped on his coat and held it closed around her. She stood near him and watched him as he went about cleaning the dress. “Where did you learn to do this?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Wall. We washed our own clothes,” he answered. “If you worked as a steward, like I did, you washed the clothes of those you were studying beneath as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you become a Captain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around at her and frowned. “We had a great battle against the Wildlings. They attacked Castle Black.” He sighed. “Sometime during the fight, our commanding officer went down and I led the fight the rest of the night. When they realized their plan to attack us from behind had failed, they ceased fire. My men, those that lived, said I fought bravely. I was the one they followed when the night was darkest.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re a hero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Wildlings didn’t see me that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were with them as their prisoner for two months? That’s what Ramsay said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I was taken prisoner by them. We needed someone on the inside and I happened to get captured. That’s how we knew of the attack. And when they found out about my treachery, that’s how I got this scar,” he answered. He stood, holding the dress over his arm and rinsed the bucket before filling it once more with rain water. “After the battle, I tried to make peace with them, their leader refused, and then the royal guard appeared and...things grew dim after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and rinsed her dress, wringing as much water out of it that he could and walked over to the ladder that led to the loft. “I argued to let the Wildlings through the Wall. They just wanted somewhere safe to live and they believed they weren’t safe. Half the men agreed with me. The other half called me a traitor. The crown decided that the best solution would be to bestow a rank on me and send me home before I started a war between the Night’s Watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence hung between them for a moment, and then her soft voice cut through with a question he hadn’t expected. “And the Wildlings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still stuck. Still fighting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught him off guard and he sighed. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell their survival means a great deal to you. I’m sorry they’re suffering. I’m sorry they wouldn’t let you help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his wet hair then shook his head. “I’ve told that story a dozen times now and not one person has cared for their suffering. They tell me to ‘let it go’, ‘it’s for the best’. ‘They’re savages, Jon’.” He shook his head again. “Would they be able to sit down at a dinner table with Lady Olenna and uphold all the niceties? Never and they wouldn’t want to. But they aren’t savages. Well, some are. But even men that parade about as gentlemen have evil hearts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Just the same, I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat beside her once more and stared out the large barn door at the darkening sky and the rain still pelting the ground. It smelled like dirt, grass, rain, and damp moss. So much like home. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed something as simple as rain. She stood and paced away from him and to the door, his coat nearly dragging the ground as she looked out at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it will rain all night?” she finally asked and he folded his arms over his chest and stared at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked so sad it caused his heart to clench. “With our luck it’ll rain for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuffed at that and shook her head. “The whole of the country would know we were both missing together at that point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afraid it might ruin your chances with Lord Bolton?” he snipped, unable to stop himself even though they had been having a pleasant conversation. He hated himself for ruining the peacefulness of the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head whipped over to glare at him. “Don’t be a fool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what does that mean? You aren’t looking to get engaged to the preening peacock? He certainly seems to think you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not looking for anything and Lord Bolton believes exactly what he needs to believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed at her. “No, but your brother is, isn’t he? How long until you finally give in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll die before that happens,” she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “It would be easier on you if you did marry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to marry Lord Bolton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, trying to appear as if the idea didn’t make him want to do violence. Why was he lying to her and himself? It would bother him a great deal. Probably drive him mad. But he remained nonchalant as he answered.  “I don’t care either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him, that fire back in her eyes, a flush to her cheeks, her fists balled to her sides. “Yes you do. I know you do. Because I care if you marry Myrcella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes. “We put away any foolish notions regarding one another years ago, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on his feet then. “No, you don’t get to care. You walked away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t get to tell me how I feel,” she snapped back. “Miss Myrcella is a lovely girl. I love her, truly. But I’m not afraid to admit that I hate the thought of you with her. Even if I want you to be happy, which I do, I don’t... I hate thinking of you with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want me,” he reminded her. He felt it was only fair as it was a truth he suffered under for years. One that ate away at him despite his best efforts to forget it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always wanted you. I love you.” She faltered at that and he could tell that it was something she hadn’t meant to say. It wasn’t the past she was speaking of, but the present. But she didn’t break eye contact as she continued. “I know I broke your heart. I’ve already apologized. But I won’t lie about how seeing you with Myrcella makes me feel.” She looked down at the ground. “No matter what happens, Jon, or what has happened in the past, there is one stark true fact and it’s that I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart thumped beneath his chest and he shook his head as he looked out at the pouring rain. How much time could have fixed, how much the truth could have helped. “Why did you let me think, all these years, that I meant nothing to you? That I was so easily cast aside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brushed a falling tear away, but held her head high as she began to explain all the truths of the past he hadn’t known. “By the time you asked me to marry you, Viserys was already beginning to sell things to make money. I was encouraged by a person I trust to find someone with a fortune to help my family, because we were the only ones left. Viserys and I. He’s not well, I knew it then. He’s grown worse over the years, and to think of subjecting some woman to him made my skin crawl. I could prevent it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked out at the rain. “I can’t put all the blame on others though. I allowed them to sway me and I regret it.” She looked over at him, such sadness on her face. “I would have lived anywhere, gone anywhere with you. But, in the end, it wasn’t simply me I had to think about.” She shook her head. “When Viserys knew of your proposal and that I was going to accept, he threatened me. He said he would find someone somewhere that he could pay to remove you. He’s a lot of bluster. But he’s also mad, so I wasn’t completely certain that he wouldn’t do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and stared at the ground. “Why— why didn’t you tell me any of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him and her bright eyes met his. “Would you have let me go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He folded his arms and looked down at the ground. They both knew the truth. “No. Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s your answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have given me a choice instead of making it for me,” his voice was on the verge of cracking as he felt the emotion settle in his heart, nearly breaking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t, Jon. If you argued with me, fought me on it, I would have given in and run as far away with you as I could,” she admitted. “But I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t leave him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon paced away from her. He heard her shift and she was once more seated on the bale of hay. She looked as defeated as he felt. Everything was a mess and there seemed to be a clear road to fix it, but there was so much history behind them he didn’t know if it was possible at this point. His anger had kept him warm at nights on the Wall. His resentment fueled his need to succeed to come back and shove it in her face, the mistake she’d made. But now, faced with the truth, he felt more defeated than when he was told he was being sent home and the status quo would remain in place for the Wildlings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?” he asked as he sat beside her and put his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that Lord Bolton will propose soon and I’ll be able to add another suitor to the list of men I won’t marry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head. “You sure you want to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “I will never marry Lord Bolton,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why but he felt freer at her declaration. “I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” she snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re allowing Viserys to try and matchmake you to placate him. However, you have no intention of ever marrying anyone he puts in front of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod. “And the longer I can keep them from proposing, the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still cruel to you. What do you suppose you’ll do about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her hands and frowned. “I don’t have an answer for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t keep letting him hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you. My family and I can hide you at Winterfell...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And have Viserys drag your name through the mud because he wouldn’t believe that I simply ran away? He’s already figured out that I haven’t... that you’re the risk to Ramsay. It’s why he continues to step between us if he sees us speaking.”  Silence hung in the air, only broken by the sound of thunder. “Does... does any of this mean anything to you?” she finally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that’s been said. Does it... change how you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still loved her so that didn’t change. He hated her brother. No change there. He hung his head. “No. Well, I suppose I’m... a little more at peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’m truly sorry I hurt you. That’s one thing I wish I could take back. I’m also sorry you didn’t know the depths of my feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was gut wrenching, Dany,” he confessed. While his anger had ebbed, he was still left with heart crunching sadness. What could have been? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” her voice was so soft, so small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she meant it. She was sorry. She probably held more regrets than he could even imagine. As it was, he wanted to make her brother suffer every atrocity that he had inflicted upon her, and he still might. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back and she rested her head on his shoulder. “What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so simple, so familiar, and it caused a warmth to spread through his chest. He didn’t know the answer to her question. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. “I suppose we’ll figure that out in the harsh light of day.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For Now They Could Never Become Acquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just as things begin to look better, they take a turn for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>** WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS HINTS OF NEAR SEXUAL ABUSE** </b></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEED THE WARNING. I won't hear anything about "you didn't warn us". Yes, I did. So, this is a heavy chapter with a heavy ending. I hope you still like it though. All credit for the moodboards to go JW as she's a gift from the heavens.</p><p>Thank you to the beautiful JW for the moodboards and the beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before dawn, the rain had stopped and she lifted her head to see a fresh mist covering the ground. She carefully stood and extracted her hand from Jon’s, wanting desperately to stay there with him, bask in his nearness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she knew she couldn’t. Now that the rain had stopped, her brother would probably be looking for her and the last thing she needed or wanted would be for him to cause a problem or to grow violent with her. The possibility of the second still existed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ducked into the stall with her dried dress and pulled it over her head, finding it stiff but the traces of mud minimal. She laced it as best she could, shivering in the cold. When she exited, Jon was awake and standing by the hay bale where they’d slept. He exhaled a deep breath as he took her in and she didn’t know what the look was in his eyes, but it caused her heart to clench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and handed him back his coat. “Not yet. Thank you for my dress. I think it can be salvaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a nod. “If... you’ll tell me if he says or does anything to you because of it, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what will you do?” she asked softly. “Hit him? He’s not in his right mind, Jon. One minute he’s fine and the next, he’s not. But that isn’t something you can fix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a small smile and felt a lump in her throat that he cared. “I wish you could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tossed his coat onto the hay bale and took her hands. “Dany, don‘t go back. You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She released his hand and cupped his face. “He doesn’t have anyone else, Jon. If I turn my back on him, Robert will put him in an asylum and... he wouldn’t survive it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t owe him anything, Dany.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled and wrapped his arms around her. “Please don’t go back. I fear for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She released a shaky breath and stepped back. “I’m pretty resilient and I know how to handle Viserys. He’s my family and... I’ll do what I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to hurt you worse. When you refuse Ramsay...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and shook her head. “It won’t be the first time. But perhaps this will finally make him see reason and leave well enough alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it? You’ll be alone forever just so he has someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her hands and then back at him. “Before last night, all I had were faded memories of a time where you and I were happy. That you once loved me. Knowing I gave you peace is enough for me. It was never a question of whether or not I love you because I do. I... always will. Now, at least you can look upon me without hate in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paced away from her and back to stand in front of her again. “And if I asked you now, you’d refuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope bloomed in her chest but she quickly snuffed it out like water onto flame. It couldn’t be. “Don’t. Don’t ask me, Jon. Please. If you loved me as you say you did, you won’t. Don’t make me live with more regret because whatever I choose, I lose.” She was panting, her heart cracking apart. “If I said yes, I’d get you and I... want nothing more. But I’ll lose my brother, the only family I have and the man who raised me when everyone else was gone. And if I tell you ‘no’ then we lose what we have now and I’ll take this for the rest of my life.” She swiped at the tears. “Either way, I’ll live with regret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were shining in the faint light as he slowly cupped her face and leaned his brow against hers. “No more regret. Not for me. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. I won’t ask you. I’ll not hurt you that way, but if I get any sign that he’s hurting you or has hurt you, I won’t stop trying to protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped his wrists and nodded. “You were always my protector when we were younger. It was this arm you broke,” she said as she stroked her thumb over his right wrist, “when Theon threw my doll into that tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and smiled. “He got his hide tanned by my father for that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I’ll be fine. I always am,” she said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back from him and walked to the door, looking out at the mists as it rolled over the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least walk you home?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him and shook her head. “No. It’s best if you don’t. We don’t need someone to see us. Not good for either of our reputations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that she ducked out of the barn and began walking the familiar path home. Once she was through the trees, she began running, unable to stop the tears as they streaked down her face. She finally collapsed near her house, her breathing erratic, her heart pounding, as she sobbed loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she ever wanted had been right there and she couldn’t take it. She screamed into the early morning, releasing the sound that her heart was making. When she finally collected herself, the sun had peeked over the moors and she knew she had to get home. She opened the door softly and took each step slowly, knowing which would creak and which would moan. She ducked into her room quietly and stripped off her dress and used her basin to clean it before folding it and stuffing it with the rest of her washing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the edge of her bed, taking off the rest of her clothes until she could pull on her dressing gown. She went to the window and looked out on the grassy field, a new hatred for her brother forming in her chest. She willed it to go away, to let her be at peace with her choice, but the sight of Jon with tears in his eyes as he’d held her so softly wouldn't let it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that to give in and be with Jon would be selfish. The guilt for abandoning her brother would eventually swallow her whole and Jon deserved better than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, this was her life, her choice, and she would make the best of it no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By mid-morning, her brother had yet to come out of his room. She’d already managed to get her dress washed and hanging out on the line before she ever saw him. When she did, he didn’t acknowledge her presence. Instead, he went about eating breakfast at the very same table she was at without even looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doreah came into the room and bowed to both of them and Dany gave her a smile as the girl walked around to pour more tea for Viserys. At that, he finally glanced up and looked around the room as if he hadn’t realized where he’d been. He gave a brief smile to Doreah and then even to her. “Dany,” he finally acknowledged her. “Quite a storm we had last night. I thought about checking on you but I remembered you liked storms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her relief, she realized he hadn’t known she was gone. “Yes, the rain helps me sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brandy helps me sleep,” he admitted. “What color dress were you wearing the last time you saw Lord Bolton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pink,” she lied. “I rather like the green.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted. “After breakfast go upstairs and make yourself presentable. He’s requested us to join him on a picnic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A picnic? He doesn’t seem the type?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it was the prompting of Miss Myrcella. Which means we will have to suffer under the company of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Snow, but that can’t be helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Vis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me Vis. You make me feel like I’m a little boy again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, brother, it just reminds me of a simpler time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and chewed the bite in his mouth. “I don’t mind you calling me brother.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Remember when Rhaegar would wake us up playing his harp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys giggled. “I do. He would always sing you sea shanties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Viserys chuckled. “I remember. He was trying to annoy me enough to get out of bed to make him stop. And it always worked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to smile throughout their breakfast, visions of the old Viserys shining through. He even laughed at something she said. When their plates were cleared, she went upstairs to get ready for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay couldn’t seem to stop himself from making snide comments at Jon the entire time. Myrcella, more often than not, spoke up to put Ramsay in his place. Viserys looked less than pleased at this turn of events. Arya, Gendry, and Jeyne Poole rounded out the rest of the group, Jeyne trying to catch Viserys’ attention, but Daenerys doing things to divert him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would not allow someone to be saddled to Viserys. Their health depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you be going back North, Lord Bolton,” Jeyne questioned before sipping her tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon. I miss the cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy to miss the cold when you’re sheltered inside your home,” Jon grumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys flicked her gaze at him and watched as Arya elbowed him discreetly. Ramsay, however, tilted his head. “And what exactly does that mean, Captain Snow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking at Jon who seemed to be warring with himself as to whether or not to elaborate. She felt Ramsay turn his head to look her over and she could see the dark look that settled on Jon’s face. “Just as I said. Locked away in a warm keep, it’s easy to miss the biting cold or the wind that feels like it will crush your bones. That’s not so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the North as it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>existing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the North.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay’s eyes narrowed at him. “You think you’re superior because you were off galavanting with the Wildlings? You’re a traitor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon tilted his head. “And you’re a monster. Don’t think that people in the North are ignorant of the vile things you do in your keep. They know. And they’ll handle you,” Jon warned, then leaned back and sipped his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sort of vile things?” Ramsay questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the company of ladies...” Jon warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but seeing as you brought it up, rather vaguely, I have to assume that you don’t actually know details, only rumor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked up at him. “While I was the Wall, a girl came in, beaten, broken, assaulted. Her name was Tansy.” Daenerys noticed how Ramsay’s face grew pale. “I believe you know each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ravings of a lunatic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was rather lucid when she spoke to the king.” Jon shrugged his shoulder. “But what do I know? I’m only the Captain that took her statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay handed his tea off to Viserys and stood. He held his hand out to Daenerys. “Miss Targaryen, would you escort me for a walk? I need fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the others, even her brother to save her, but none of them reacted, though Myrcella looked to be on the verge of saying something. However, Dany handed her tea over to her brother who looked pleased as she put her hand in Ramsay’s and stood. They walked away from the group arm in arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was silent for a long moment and once they were away, he began to speak. “The Captain has been misinformed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tansy was a member of my household staff. She began stealing and we punished her. She ran away in the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded. “I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you? Or are you blinded by affection for a traitor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You continue to say traitor, but I don’t understand how he betrayed the country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He lived with the Wildlings. Scaled the Wall with them. Helped them get to our side.” Ramsay shook his head. “One of his superior officers wanted to have him hanged. And should have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to think about that. “Why didn’t they, if he was a traitor, as you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what his superior said, he told them of the battle to come and they fought. He led them in the fight, apparently, once his superior was injured. He then took it upon himself to try to parlay, though he had no authority to do so.” He shook his head. “He made a good impression on the king. That’s why he’s still alive. He sympathizes with those savages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes the best way to see an enemy is through their eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spoken like a woman who has not had to fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys released his arm and faced him, all the fury from his snide comments to Jon as well as his complete disdain for her difference of opinion came tumbling out. “The truth is you don’t know anything about me. You haven’t tried to gain any knowledge about who I am to relate.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You do enjoy talking about yourself, however.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Any more opinions you’ve formed of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re cold, calculating, and I fear everything Captain Snow has accused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s true, Miss Targaryen, you should speak kinder to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? To continue with this farce? I’ll not have you think you have any control over what I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I hear you brother holds a tight leash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him. “Do not threaten me, my Lord. I’ll not marry you or even entertain the thought. But my opinion of you can sway this entire town and you’ll find no warmth from them if I deem it so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed in on her but she held her head high as he ran a finger along her arm. “Your brother would sell you for next to nothing,” he taunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew the truth in his words but she also knew he couldn’t arrange her marriage to Ramsay without her consent. She pulled away from him, her eyes narrowed to slits as she stared at him, knowing exactly the vile person he was. “I’m not his slave, nor yours, and if you do not keep your distance, I shall scream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay straightened at that, his face growing cold. “Run back to your brother and inform him that I’ve grown tired of your company and there will be no engagement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a curt nod. “Gladly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay returned a few moments after Daenerys who had to practically drag Viserys away with word that she would tell him what happened on their way home. The rest of them stood and when he arrived back, he glared at them. “You may all leave. In fact, I insist that you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeyne looked most affronted by this and Jon surmised that she had no idea what was happening. Obviously, Daenerys had refused Ramsay and the lowly man thought to push them away to spare his embarrassment. The urge to actually point and laugh at him nearly crumpled Jon to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he assisted Jeyne and Myrcella to their feet.  The group began their trek back to Storm’s End, the closest home where they’d all left their horses and carriages. “Whatever was that?” Jeyne questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another failed engagement for Miss Daenerys,” Arya said with a nod. “But good riddance to that one. He was worse than Daario.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least Daario seemed to like her,” Myrcella reminded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He liked how pretty she looked on his arm. He’d said as much at a party,” Gendry offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had hopes she would finally find someone to settle down,” Jeyne said to them. “She’s so lovely, she deserves happiness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t the right fit for her,” Myrcella replied. “In fact, I would caution anyone that would try to marry him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As would I,” Jon replied, finally finding his voice. “I won’t speak about what happened in the North for your sakes, but believe me when I say that the woman who marries Ramsay Bolton will suffer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramsay’s proclivities were written down, given to the King as requested. He didn’t know if he planned to do anything about it, but the threat must have made the snide man rethink things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts turned away from the conniving lord and onto other matters. He worried for Dany. What would Viserys’ response be? He hoped for her sake that it wasn’t as bad as he could imagine, but then he’d seen and done things at the Wall that skewed his world view. Once they arrived back at Storm’s End, he climbed into the carriage with Arya as she waved goodbye to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think happened?” Arya questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think... she saw through his blustering and refused him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya frowned. “I hope she’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and heaved a sigh. “Jon, when she refused Daario... she ran away a few days later, after Viserys learned what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ran away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I didn’t know where, at first. But Missandei and Grey’s child mentioned her living with them. Missandei made her be quiet and so I didn’t get any more information, but she was sequestered inside. It’s one of the reasons Olenna has tea with her so often.” She heaved out a sigh and looked at her hands, the gravity of the situation hanging heavy between them. “We don’t know the details of what happened, but we know it was bad enough for her to leave for a while.” Arya looked out the window. “Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should speak with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think they would tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya cut her eyes at him. “Jon, I need you to stop pretending that you don’t care. You could be the only person who can help her, and my instincts say she needs it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned his head back and groaned. “I do care. She knows I do. She’s... being stubborn about accepting my help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you talk to her?” she questioned, and he winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she the reason Ghost showed up without you and you didn’t get home until the sun rose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not the reason,” he answered. “I really did get caught in the storm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon looked at her, his eyes narrowed. “What does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went from determined to be angry and hate her forever to wistful and sad. What did she say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does, Jon. You love her.” He didn’t say anything, there was no use denying it. She slapped her hands on her knees. “Well, now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span> you call upon Grey and Missandei. If you love her, you’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Winterfell, they found Margaery and Robb leaving. Jon didn’t even stop to greet them as he strode off to the barn, Robb calling after him, “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calling on old friends,” he answered over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tied Ghost off to the post of their gate and knocked on the door, hearing shuffling from the other side and smiled as the door swung open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Snow,” Grey said with a grin. Missandei appeared around him, their little one clinging onto her skirts. Jon bowed his head to them both and removed his hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” Missandei greeted him with a sweet smile. “So good to have you. Please come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon walked into the house, looking around at the lovingly decorated home. He could see a few pieces he recognized from the Targaryen home, knowing Dany had probably given them to her friends. But he turned his attention away from all that and back to his two childhood friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you, my friend. You’ve had so many social obligations we didn't think we’d get time,” Grey said with a jovial smile as Missandei placed the tea in front of them and sat beside her husband. Their little one has run off to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to drop in so unexpectedly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Missandei said with a wave of her hand. “We’re more than happy to have you. But it does beg the question as to what brought this visit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hide the truth from them. They needed to know that he wasn’t there for a social visit but more to ask questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could say that this visit had a pleasant purpose, but I’m afraid it might lead down a dark path.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missandei frowned. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about Viserys and Dany.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dany is it?” Missandei smiled but it fell from her face when his expression didn’t change. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many suitors has she turned away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Missandei huffed out a breath. “Seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Including you? Seven,” she said with a definitive nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon sat back in his chair. “How did Viserys handle these rejections?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple shared a look and Grey sat forward in his seat. “This stays in this room.” Jon nodded. “After Daario, we didn’t see her for a few days, so we called upon her, only Viserys wouldn’t let us see her.” Missandei stood and walked away from the table. “She snuck out and met us on the road. Her face… he’d hit her. Repeatedly. We brought her back here. He hadn’t allowed her to change her clothes so she was still covered in blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was...beaten, Jon. I helped her change and she was covered in bruises,” Missandei whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blood boiled at every new word, every new picture that formed in his mind. “She’s refused Ramsay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Missandei gasped and spun around. “Go! You have to go! He might kill her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grey was on his feet. “I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was already at the door, he opened it. “No. I’ll take care of this, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon climbed onto his horse and raced toward the Targaryen home. He stopped before he reached the house and ran through the grass so he couldn’t be heard. And that’s when he heard it. A scream, crying actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried the door, thankfully it opened and he rushed through the house, listening for the cries. He got to the top of the steps and found the bedroom door cracked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a slap and her whimper echoed through the house, then one of a body hitting the floor rattled the windows. He drew his pistol and kicked open the door. He pointed the gun at her brother who had her pinned beneath him, her face a bloody mess, her nightgown ripped to pieces, and Viserys behind her looking as if he was about to mount her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was consumed with blind rage at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brother had climbed off of her and began pleading. “It’s her fault! She tempted me! She won’t marry because she-she says she wants me! I-I-I was just giving her what she wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the gun clicking into place echoed in the room. “Dany? Dany are you with me?” Jon whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t move and he felt his body shaking. “Get her robe,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viserys looked like he wanted to argue but instead he grabbed her robe. Jon kept his gun on him as he held out his other hand to him and he tossed him the garment. He leaned down to check her pulse and was relieved to find it. She groaned and he dropped the robe over her shoulders as she began to stir. When she was awake she backed up from him and he was confronted with the full brutality of what had happened to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dany, put your robe and slippers on,” he ordered softly. She moved slowly, looking as if each action was the most painful of her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one will believe you,” Viserys sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will when they see her,” he said lowly. “My horse is outside,” he told Dany, quickly glancing at her. “Go get on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t take her. She isn’t yours!” Viserys shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t yours to torment anymore!” Jon closed the door behind him and locked it as Viserys pounded against it. He raced down the stairs and found Dany only leaning against Ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t climb Jon,” she mumbled and he realized she was holding her wrist. He climbed on the horse and leaned over to hoist her in front of him, holding her tight against his chest as he rode away from her home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tell Me Not That I Am Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the attack on Dany. Engagements fly around and Jon makes a firm decision as there has only ever been one option.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know some people will be screaming half way through this chapter, specifically at me, for dragging things out, but hush. You'll get what you want.</p><p>Thank you to the beautiful JW for the moodboards and the beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She was suddenly surrounded by people’s voices, one of which she realized was Arya’s. Her head was spinning, her heart racing, but it hurt to breathe, to take too deep a breath. Jon’s hold on her was tight, and as much as it would hurt she wanted to cling to him harder. He said he’d protect her, and he had. He’d saved her.   </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” someone called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon! Is that Daenerys?” Ned barked. The sound was too loud in her head, but the fear in the man’s voice was evident even in her distorted state. They were ascending stairs, people throwing questions at such a rapid fire pace she couldn’t make out what they were asking. </p><p> </p><p>She was laid upon a soft bed, feeling chilled the second Jon’s body moved away from hers. Then the pain came in, ripping through her harshly. Her face ached, her jaw clenching automatically, but it caused such pain to shoot through her head she tried not to do it again. Instead, she turned her attention out. She briefly opened her eyes, as wide as she could, and realized she was in a bedroom that was being increasingly filled with light. Candles being lit on every surface and brought over to her bedside. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Ned questioned. His voice came from the foot of the bed, but all she could see was the shadow of what appeared to be Catelyn Stark assessing the damage done to her by her brother. The brother she’d had a pleasant morning with, the brother she could see glimpses of being the old him every now and then. </p><p> </p><p>She felt like crying, and felt a finger wipe the tear from her cheek. “Shhh, child,” Catelyn whispered to her and Daenerys felt strengthened by her presence. </p><p> </p><p>A calloused hand took hers and she knew it was Jon. She was thankful to have him so close, especially now. She didn’t know when her brother would come. She knew he would. He would assume that Jon had brought her here. He would demand her back. Would Mister Stark let him take her? Even after seeing what happened to her? She hoped time would calm him down. The man who did this was not her brother. It was the <em> dragon </em> as Viserys sometimes called himself. He was out of his mind, but he’d never been so vicious. If she thought about all he had tried to do, she would fall apart completely. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll ruin you </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Jon! Explain!” Ned’s voice cut through her thoughts and she felt his grip tighten on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>He heaved out a breath, his thumb stroking over her skin. “Viserys did this to her.”</p><p> </p><p>A gasp to her left nearly made her turn her head, but she was so tired. “How do you know?” Catelyn questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I caught him,” he nearly growled. “Arya can fill you in on some of this, but he’s cruel to her. Has been for years. He assaulted her once before and she ran away. I checked with her friends to verify it and they confirmed it. When I told them that she had refused Ramsay, they told me to go to her because Viserys might kill her. When I got to Dragonstone...” He paused, his fingers stroking over hers and she hated to hear it from his point-of-view. “I could hear her screaming from outside. Their front door was unlocked and I went inside to get her. They told me he might kill her. But I don’t know that what he tried to do wasn’t worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was he doing?” Catelyn asked, her voice dark. </p><p> </p><p>“Arya needs to leave,” Jon said firmly. </p><p> </p><p>But his sister's voice cut through them all. “He tried to rape her?” she demanded. </p><p> </p><p>Catelyn brushed her hand over Dany's hair, soothing her. The touch of a mother, even if it wasn’t hers was nearly too much. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is Viserys?” his father asked, his anger filling the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I locked him in her room, but he could be on his way here,” he admitted. “Is she alright? She was in and out of consciousness on the way here.”</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn huffed to her left again. “This poor girl. Arya, go get her one of your nightgowns. We’ll get her cleaned and bandaged.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was holding her wrist to her. I don’t know if it’s broken...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll figure it out,” Catelyn answered him. “Ned, you and Jon should take Mister Gendry, who is still downstairs, with you and go find Viserys. Keep him from arriving here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave her,” Jon said and the care in his voice made her heart soar. He’d saved her. For now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pull Hodor into the house to guard us while you’re gone. Find Viserys before he can do any more damage,” Catelyn insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Dany wanted to protest, to ask him to stay, to hold her and let her feel safe once again, but his hand slipped from hers and she heard feet shuffling and the door close. Another person sat on her other side and lifted her arm, causing her to whimper. “Mother, her arm.”</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn sighed. “I’ll wrap it shortly,” she said as her face was cleaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Daenerys?” Arya’s voice was soft in her ear. “Are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” she hummed. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you speak?” the girl asked, and Dany nearly sobbed to hear the overwhelming emotion in her friend’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make her,” Catelyn urged. “Let’s get her cleaned up and assess the damage. Then we can send for the doctor if necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Then there were two people cleaning her up. She let herself drift away for only a moment, or at least it felt like a moment. </p><p> </p><p>When she awoke, the curtains were pulled, but the window was open. She could hear birds singing outside and the hustle and bustle of people within the house. She turned her head from the light and found Jon sitting beside the bed, his head hanging as he rested his elbows on his knees. Arya was asleep in a chair on the other side of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>She took that moment to assess the damage. Her left arm was pounding. She could barely breathe out of her nose and her cheeks ached. She could hardly open her eyes. Her knees were also throbbing. She shifted in the bed and Jon’s head shot up. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake,” he whispered and moved to kneel beside the bed and take her uninjured hand. “Do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Water?” she rasped.</p><p> </p><p>It was Arya that moved and produced a cup and spoon. She held it up to her lips, which is when she realized her lips were split. “I’ll tell mother that you’re awake,” she said as she handed the cup and spoon to Jon and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>She had so many questions. “Missandei told you?” she asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk about that later,” he whispered. “We’re going to get you well,” he said as he offered her another spoonful of water. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Later, Dany,” he whispered. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and took another drink of the cool water. The door opened and Catelyn entered followed by Arya and Ned. She felt extremely self-conscious at the moment. There she lay, in their home, beaten bloody by her brother. She knew why Jon had shown up at her home, and knowing what Viserys had threatened to do, she was so glad he had.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, my dear?” Catelyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sore,” she whispered. “My head is throbbing.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave her a small smile and brushed her hair back. “We’ll get you back good as new,” she said with a nod. “You just lay here and heal. I’ll get you something for your headache.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Daenerys, the constable is here and would like to speak with you,” Ned told her. She felt panicked at his words and he held up a calming hand. “Hold on, before you get upset, there’s something you need to know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ned, you can’t tell her now,” Catelyn whispered harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s insisting that he speak with her, and I would rather this come from us than from him, much as I like Davos,” he countered.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?” An uneasiness sat in her stomach. Were they unable to find Viserys? Was he out there waiting to hurt her? Was he going to hurt them? If so, she’d leave, she’d run as far and as fast as she could to protect them. They didn’t deserve to have her as a burden.</p><p> </p><p>Ned looked at Jon and frowned, a silent message passing between the two that she didn’t understand and truthfully, thought she was better off not knowing. “After Missus Stark took over caring for you, Jon and I went back to your house with young Gendry Baratheon. On the road, we found your horse grazing and farther back we found Viserys on the ground. It looked as if the horse threw him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he alright?” she asked, feeling sick about the fact that she actually cared.</p><p> </p><p>Arya took her hand and Jon stared at the floor as Ned continued. “He-he‘s dead, Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach dropped and she thought she might be sick. He was dead. Viserys was actually dead. The world became colors, not people. Her only family was gone. Yes, he hurt her and nearly did something unspeakable, but now she was truly alone. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. </p><p> </p><p>“The constable wants to speak with you and find out what happened last night,” he said softly. “Before he speaks to any of us.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I-I don’t—” She couldn’t tell them what happened. How could she ever be respected by these people after this? And Jon? What must he think?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay with her while she speaks with the constable,” Jon offered and though she felt relief, she also felt fear.</p><p> </p><p>Ned gave a nod. “I’ll fetch him,” he said before he left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Constable Davos entered the room not long after, his blue eyes looking on her with pity. It made her feel worse. The last thing she wanted was pity from the world. She felt enough of that being unmarried, she didn’t want them to look at her as some stray they needed to save. She slowly removed her hand from Jon’s and shifted on the bed, only it caused an involuntary groan to try and move.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Targaryen, I’m sorry for the circumstances of this visit. But I need to know what happened last night.”</p><p> </p><p>She clutched the blankets in her fingers, her voice soft. “Which part, Constable?” She’d hoped to delay the conversation as long as she could. None of this was something she thought she could actually tell someone else. And now, she felt as if it would be speaking ill of the dead to tell him about Viserys. </p><p> </p><p>Davos gave her an understanding smile and it did help calm her a bit. “Let’s start at the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her broken fingernails, thinking about how she had tried to fight her brother off. “Several of us had gone to a picnic with Lord Ramsay yesterday. Viserys has been trying to get us together, he wanted me to marry him. But, I had no intention in doing so. Lord Ramsay and I had an argument in which I told him I would never marry him and he asked that Viserys and I leave.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “My goal was to get Viserys alone, to explain it to him and hope for the best. I promised I’d tell him when we got home as I didn’t want him to make a scene.”</p><p> </p><p>She winced as her jaw ached for speaking so much. “When we arrived I told him that Lord Ramsay threatened me. He didn’t do anything at first. I went to my room and changed clothes. But he came tearing through the door and started hitting me. I tried to tell him to stop, that others would see, but he didn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Davos stared at her intently, anger in the blue depths of his eyes. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me that I was ruining his life. I was the cause of everything wrong. My refusal… to-to marry made him have to beg for money… that’s when he knocked me to the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times did he hit you?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “You stop feeling it after a while,” she whispered. “At some point… he choked me. Told me that since I had ruined his life... he was going to <em> ruin </em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon stood from his chair and began pacing the floor. “He grabbed my arm and p-p-pinned me to the floor,” she sobbed. She couldn’t control it any longer, wishing she could control her emotions. Wishing she didn’t hate herself and Viserys as much as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“I came in after that,” Jon finished for her. “Brought her back here.”</p><p> </p><p>The constable heaved out a sigh and tilted his head as he looked at them both. “I’m very glad you’re alright, Miss Targaryen. I know this is difficult, but I’m afraid I have the task of handling your brother’s body. What would you like done with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother’s body. She was the last one left. “I don’t know. Buried with my... parents, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Davos gave a nod and looked at Jon. “I’d like to speak with you before I leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He didn’t take her hand again, but sighed. “I’ll be back shortly. Would you like me to send Arya in to sit with you?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I’d like to be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes but could still feel him looking at her. Soon she heard them leave the room and she covered her mouth and let out a sob. </p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>The constable followed him to the drawing room down the hall. “Tell me what you saw. Tell me how you knew to be there to save her,” he urged.</p><p> </p><p>Jon ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “I suppose this goes back to Robb’s wedding. She kept wrapped up even though it was a warm day.” He took a seat in a chair and put his head in his hands. “I talked to her briefly, as long as Viserys would let me. She hinted that there was more going on than I knew, something about her brother.” He lifted his head and looked at the older man and frowned. “I didn’t know it was this awful until yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“What changed? How did you find this out?”</p><p> </p><p>“We went on a picnic. Lord Ramsay, Miss Myrcella, Mister Gendry, Miss Jeyne Poole, Viserys, Da-Miss Daenerys, and myself. Lord Bolton and I exchanged some heated words and he asked that she walk with him. When she came back, she was frantic to get Viserys to leave with her and he did. Lord Ramsay returned and asked us all to leave. When I got in the carriage with Arya, she expressed concern about Miss Daenerys because there were… rumors that the last time she turned someone down, Viserys went too far but I needed to talk to Mister and Missus Wormwood.” He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his beard. “They told me when Miss Daenerys refused Daario, they had gone to visit her a few days later and Viserys wouldn’t let them see her. But she met them on the road when they were leaving and ran away to live with them for a while. Her face was battered from what Missus Wormwood told me.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood and began pacing. “When I told them she had refused Ramsay’s proposal, Missus Wormwood urged me to go. But if he was hurting her, I didn’t want to give him an excuse to make it worse, so I was quiet as I could be. I-I got off my horse before I reached the house and I could hear her screaming from outside,” he rushed out. “The front door was unlocked, so I went inside, and when I opened that bedroom door...” he tried to control his breathing. “I drew my gun. I didn’t shoot him, but I had to get her out of there. I made him get her robe and I sent her outside to my horse, locked him in the room, and left with Dany.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you saw, exactly, Jon, because if I’m asked I want to have a clear accounting.”</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his head and clenched his fists at his side. “She was laying on the floor, unconscious I think, at first. She was bleeding from her nose, her mouth. He had her… propped up on her knees and his… trousers undone.” He glared at Davos. “He tried to tell me that she seduced him, that no one would believe me. I checked to see if she was awake and she flinched away from me and cried out when she did. I held my gun on him and made him give me her robe and sent her outside to get on my horse.” He rubbed his eyes, trying to block out the look of fear on Dany’s face when she woke again. He shuddered to think what would have happened had he been even a minute longer. “I locked him in her bedroom, put her on my horse with me, and brought her here.”</p><p> </p><p>Davos shook his head. “I suppose we’re all guilty for turning a blind eye to what Viserys was capable of,” he grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“My father has her ripped gown stashed away in his study. It’s covered in her blood,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Davos nodded. “I’ll get it from him when I leave.” He rubbed a hand over his beard. “I want you to keep Miss Targaryen here, for her own safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m not letting her go anywhere,” he said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, when I started here, word was already spreading about his death. I’m sure people will have questions. Keep everyone away from her for now. Let her heal physically.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps they should see what was done to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are still men in this world, Captain Snow, who would take advantage of her precarious position,” he warned. “Don’t allow the vultures of this world to come in and pick her clean. Protect her as you did last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon felt his chest fill with fear, but an understanding settled into his bones that he’d let the world burn before anyone got near her. “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good lad. I’ll be going back to town. Talk to the undertaker,” he said softly. “I’m unsure if she’d like to attend, but we’ll make sure a proper burial takes place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he deserves it, but anything to take the burden from her shoulders.”</p><p> </p><p>Davos stood and Jon did as well. “I’ll show myself out. Take heed. It’s going to be a long road, but I don’t believe you came back here for nothing.” Davos put a steady hand on Jon’s shoulder. The kind and knowing look in his eyes gave him a sort of peace. “I’ve known you since you were a child. I know how your separation affected you both. Don’t squander the second chance you’re being given.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon hung his head then nodded. He watched Davos walk down the main stairs and out of the house. He walked back down the hall to Dany’s room and heard her crying on the other side of the door. He didn’t want to intrude on her mourning, but he didn’t want to leave her alone, either. He knocked on the door, knowing that he would get a chair and sit outside of her room if it came to that. Surprisingly, she bid him to come in. He left the door open behind him, for propriety’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>He stood by the door and didn’t move across the room and pull her into his arms. He didn’t hold her until her tears and sorrow faded, as his heart wanted him to do. He stood staring at her and wanted to erase the bruises around her throat, her blackened eyes, her swollen cheek and split lip. “The constable left. Said he’ll tend things for you in town.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have known you’d come,” she said softly. “After our conversation in the barn...” She looked down at her hands and he hated to see shame on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I went to see the Wormwoods, first...” he explained. “I hadn’t spent much time with them since I returned. They-they told me you’d run away once.”</p><p> </p><p>A single tear slipped down her cheek. “I think last night was the final straw for him. I’d turned down everyone he’d put in front of me and we were going to lose everything,” she said and buried her face in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>He moved to the chair closer to the bed. “Don’t. Please don’t,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I upset you.”</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat and dabbed at her eyes. When she lifted her head to look at him, he wanted to throw propriety away and hold her forever. Push the past away and embrace her as he longed to do. “You didn’t.” She leaned her head back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. Jon had to clench his fists at seeing the clear outline of a hand against her throat. “Have you ever looked back on your life and wondered if every decision you’ve ever made was wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>He let out an indignant snort. “Is that a legitimate question?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes turned to him and he gave her a small smile. “I’ve made so many mistakes. Things for which I can never atone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think most people can say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” she conceded. “I was a fool. All those letters in my box. I wanted to send them. Tell you what was in my heart, but I couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s leave the past in the past,” he said with a nod. “We can’t change any of it, much as we would want to do so. You and I understand each other, now, don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door broke them from their conversation and they turned to see Arya. “Miss Daenerys,” she gave her a small smile, “please feel free to refuse and allow me to send her on her way, but Lady Olenna is downstairs and wishes to set eyes upon you. I’ve already told her that you aren’t taking visitors, but she insisted I tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did a fine job, now move out of the door way,” a voice came from behind Arya. </p><p> </p><p>Arya let out a grunt as Olenna tapped her arm with her cane. “You followed me up the stairs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now, be a dear and leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes and looked at Daenerys. “I’ll toss her out if you but say the words.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys pressed her lips together and even Jon had to hide his smile behind a cough. The woman looked aghast at the statement and how forward Arya was. “It’s fine. Thank you Miss Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” She gave an overexaggerated curtsy to Olenna. “<em> My Lady </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya left the room and Olenna walked to the other side of the bed and took the vacant chair. “That girl needs a good hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got her own hands that people should worry about,” Jon quipped and shared a look with Daenerys, who couldn’t hide her amusement.</p><p> </p><p>He stood and bowed his head to Lady Olenna. “I’ll leave you two alone to speak. I’ll be just down the hall if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany gave him a nod and he closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He locked eyes with Arya and she followed him down the hall. “Well?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell her you’re still madly in love with her and she doesn’t have to worry about the future?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon rolled his eyes as he entered the parlor he’d exited earlier. “No. She’s still covered in bruises and cuts from what her brother did. I’m not going to add anything else to weigh her down.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I think it would lift her up instead of weighing her down.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you <em> think </em>. She’s going to need time and space to heal, Arya, and I won’t be like others in her life and force my presence on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya stepped in front of him, her expression serious. “You’re my brother and I love you, but you are a fool. She still loves you, Jon. You know it. Everyone who knows the two of you can tell you that. It’s not a question. The <em> question </em>is what are you going to do about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be her friend. That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed out a frustrated breath. “You are so irritating,” she said as she stomped her foot. “Why can’t you see that she loves you? She always has.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He hung his head. “I don’t want to argue with you about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t argue with you anymore. Admit that I’m right.”</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door came and they both turned to see Old Nan. “Miss Myrcella is here to see you, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and gave her a nod. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya grabbed him by the arm. “You need to be honest with Myrcella.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honest about what?”</p><p> </p><p>“About your feelings for Daenerys and that you’ve been hopelessly pining for her since you were a boy.” Arya shook her head. “Myrcella appears to be the only person in town who <em> doesn’t </em> know.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon tilted his head and removed her hand. “This is my life and I would like you to stay out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, I’m done discussing all of this with you. Go find Gendry and bother him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” she asked, her brow turned down into a scowl. </p><p> </p><p>“It means that before you lecture me about what I should do and admit to Daenerys, perhaps you should be honest with yourself and admit that you feel more than <em> friendly </em> with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you won’t be angry if I tell you that I saw him speaking with Jeyne Poole last evening as the carriage drew away?”</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders squared and she raised her chin defiantly. “That idiot can speak to whoever he wants.” She turned to storm out the door but whirled on him instead. “Jeyne Poole is an empty-headed fool!”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t exactly looking at her brain,” he suggested as he left the room and heard Arya let out an indignant scoff. He knew it was wrong to rile his sister so, but he wanted her to leave him alone about Daenerys. </p><p> </p><p>He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to take her away, far away, and never allow anyone to hurt her ever again. He stalled at the top of the stairs and glanced down the hall, trying to catch his breath and convince himself that was the wrong course. Instead, he went downstairs with the intention of telling Myrcella the truth and hoped he didn’t hurt her in the process. </p><p> </p><p>He found Myrcella waiting for him in the family parlor. She walked over to him, concern on her face. “Miss Daenerys?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s visiting with Lady Olenna. Resting.”</p><p> </p><p>Myrcella shook her head. “Viserys… was cruel, but I can’t imagine him doing what everyone is saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did, though.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a soft smile. “Lucky for her you were there to save her.”</p><p> </p><p>He heaved a sigh. “Perhaps. I wish I had arrived earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better late than never.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>She straightened her spine and suddenly looked down at her hands. “I have some news. I thought you should hear it before the rumors got around.”</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve... I’ve been given a marriage proposal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Tell me it’s not Lord Ramsay.” She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly as she shook her head. He hated to admit that part of him felt relieved. He didn’t think he had it in him to hurt her. “Do you mind if I ask who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trystane Martell,” she heaved a sigh. “Lord Trystane Martelll. And I’ve decided to accept. It’s not that I don’t find your company pleasing...”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head and smiled at her. “Miss Myrcella, you don’t need to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel that I should.” She heaved a breath. “You see, I have enjoyed our walks and tea and dancing,” she said as she turned her back to him and walked a bit away, then faced him once more, “and while all the things I’ve said to you have been true, I have to admit that my heart hasn’t been in it. My father was pushing me to marry you, if you proposed, but...”</p><p> </p><p>“But your heart belonged to another,” he finished for her.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a small smile. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped up to her and nodded. “Would it assuage your guilt to learn that my heart is not my own, either?”</p><p> </p><p>She eyed him suspiciously. “Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>He heaved a deep breath. “Before I left to become an officer, there was a girl I loved. I proposed and she refused.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she asked aghast.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t always Captain Snow. I didn’t have a title, good standing, or a fortune. I knew why she refused but it never made it easier. So, I left.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now she’s groveling to get you back?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “Quite the opposite. She’s admitted she was wrong but not that she would marry me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a silly girl! May I ask whom?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may. In fact, she’s a very dear friend of yours that you’ve shown great concern for today.”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped. “Daenerys? But... she’s so kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is. Always has been.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could she break your heart in such a way?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon frowned. “Given all we know, now, I think I understand a bit better than I did before. It doesn’t make it hurt any less, but it does explain things.”</p><p> </p><p>They were both quiet until Myrcella straightened, a determined tilt to her head. “You must try again.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon frowned. “I don’t know about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. Captain Snow, you are one of the few men I’ve met who is everything he appears to be. And Miss Daenerys deserves all the happiness she can find. If there is any hope, you must chase it.” She smiled widely at him. “She already has your heart. What else have you got to lose?”</p><p> </p><p>“I must say, Captain Snow, I agree with Miss Myrcella.” Jon and Myrcella both looked at the open door and found Olenna standing there. “The young miss requested time to sleep. I heard your conversation and thought I should interject.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked at Myrcella who smiled at Olenna. “Lady Olenna.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wise beyond your years,” she said with a nod. “I request a moment alone with Captain Snow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I was just leaving,” she said with a bow of her head to Jon. “Farewell. You will come to the wedding, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” he said, giving her a bow before she left. </p><p> </p><p>Myrcella gave a curtsy to Olenna before she left. Olenna stepped forward and held out her hand to him. He took it hesitantly. “Bless you,” she said softly, her voice breaking. “I think we both know what would have happened to her had you not arrived.” The last thing he wanted to do was think of what would have happened if he’d been even a few minutes late. Olenna took a seat on one of the sofas and Jon remained standing. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. “I believe I’ve seen enough of this world to know what it holds for a young woman left on her own. I did a great disservice to you both many years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew of your proposal to Daenerys. I persuaded her that there was a better match to be found. That her family’s reputation and fortune would depend on it.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands clenched into fists as he stared at her. She continued speaking before he could say anything. “I did not do it with the intention to hurt you, please understand. I did it to help her. I knew Viserys was a monster, though I did not realize how dangerous he was to her. She suffered because of my advice. Every suitor that came to woo her was sent away and she grew more and more despondent and less the girl I once knew.” She looked down at her hands and shook her head. “I regret it because of how she suffered. She loves you. You must know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p><br/>
She took a deep breath. “I love that girl as if she were my granddaughter. She is one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. That should be cultivated and made to grow, not what Viserys was doing, causing it to wither and die.” She stood again, leaning on her cane. “I understand if you’re uncertain. You have every right to be. I will also tell you that she’s something special, you know that, though. Don’t hesitate because of the past.” </p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Daenerys had all but demanded to leave the bed, even if it was to walk around the garden. Catelyn agreed as long as someone was with her, which Arya readily agreed with. But when she reached the bottom of the stairs, in one of the dresses borrowed from her friend, it was Jon waiting on her. </p><p> </p><p>“Arya thought you might enjoy lunch outside as well. She’s seeing that it’s set up.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, though it caused her jaw to ache. She looped her good arm through his and walked into the warmth of the sun. “How bad does it look in the light of day?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her and gave her a small smile. “Not as bad as it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that’s something.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya waved at them from the picnic area, plenty of pillows spread over the ground. Jon helped her take a seat and they ate in silence, Dany enjoying the serenity of the gardens. “How are things in town?” Daenerys asked.</p><p> </p><p>Arya placed her tea in her lap. “Well, Lord Ramsay ran off back North, thankfully. Lord Trystane and Miss Myrcella are well underway in wedding plans-“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she stopped her and glanced at Jon. “When did this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Jon didn’t tell you? It’s just as well because I got all the information from Myrcella. The day we came back from the picnic, Lord Trystane arrived and demanded to speak to Myrcella. Robert wanted to know what about but Myrcella told him to hush and he proposed there and then in front of her father and brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys smiled. “He finally did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew?” Jon questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew he loved her. I told him not to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded. “It appears he finally took your advice.”</p><p> </p><p>Old Nan made her way across the grass. “Miss Arya, this came for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She took it from her and rolled her eyes as she dropped it to the ground. “What’s that?” Jon questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m currently not on speaking terms with Mister Gendry and yet he persists in trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you not speaking to Mister Gendry?” Daenerys questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want to speak to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're jealous,” Jon said over the rim of his cup. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not jealous. I don’t get jealous of-of empty headed twits!”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys blinked several times and looked at Arya, her mouth hanging open. “Is this about Miss Jeyne?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled low in his throat. “Oh, see, even Daenerys knows of their flirtation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Flirtation?” she questioned. “There’s no flirtation there,” she said with a shake of her head. “Mister Gendry has only ever had eyes for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. But I will not associate with him if he insists on acting like an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon and Daenerys shared a look, able to read one another so well. “Miss Arya-”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough with the Miss. Arya is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, why are you so angry that Mister Gendry might be flirting with someone else if you aren’t interested?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my friend. And he should want better for himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon huffed out a breath. “He does. He wants you. How many letters is that now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Four since I told him I wasn’t speaking to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“One for each day you’ve ignored him,” Jon said with a tilt of his head. “Take it from someone who has pined for someone before, he’s making overtures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t it you who told me about Jeyne and Gendry?”</p><p> </p><p>He heaved a sigh and looked down at the blanket they were sitting upon. “I was angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya appeared hopeful, and even Dany wished that for once in his life, Jon had flat out lied. “So it wasn’t true?” his sister questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was. But I might have... made it out to be more than it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Dany questioned and watched Jon's cheeks turn pink.</p><p> </p><p>“When we were leaving Storm’s End, Mister Gendry was speaking with Miss Jeyne as we rode away.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Dany asked.</p><p> </p><p>“And… then her carriage pulled up behind ours and she got inside it. Gendry went inside as Myrcella bid her farewell.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you said there was a flirtation?” Dany asked and he nodded. “Jon,” Dany said exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>His cheeks were pinker and he looked up at his sister, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you apologizing to me?”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated and then spoke softly, “Because you love him and I’ve parted you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya was on her feet then. “I don’t love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arya,” Dany chided.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? I don’t! He’s a stubborn bull who doesn’t listen to me when I tell him to be careful with who he associates and if he hadn’t been talking to that twit, then you never would have had something to say in the first place. In fact, I’ll go write that in a letter right now,” she said as she stomped away and into the house, leaving Jon and Dany staring after her. </p><p> </p><p>“How many children do you think they’ll have?” Jon quipped and she elbowed him gently in the side. “It’s a fair question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Four,” she said with a smile but winced. She put her tea cup down and stood, Jon helping her. “Do you suppose you could take me somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“In town or the world?”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled and contemplated telling him to take her away from all their troubles. No failed matches, no broken promises, just each other forever. But she put that thought aside as the notions of a silly girl. “I want to retrieve my box,” she said softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we can do that,” he said with a nod and stood. “I think it would do Ghost some good to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a lovely horse,” she said as she looped her arm through his. </p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn had not been happy to hear of their plans to leave when Dany’s face was still so bruised, but Jon assured her they weren’t going into town and they could stay off the roads. She finally relented and Jon helped Dany onto Ghost and they ran off into the field at a gentle canter to save her pain. </p><p> </p><p>“When did Myrcella tell you about Trystane?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The morning after,” he answered. He had put her in front of him, given that her wrist was injured and he wondered if she’d be able to keep her grip. This worked better for him, feeling relief to have her in his arms again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and shook his head. “You’re not, truly.”</p><p> </p><p>They slowly came to a stop at the tree. Jon climbed down first, then grabbed her at the waist and helped her to the ground. “I am if it hurts you,” she said as she moved over to the tree and pulled the box out. She sat on a raised root and opened the lid, a small smile coming to her face as she removed the ring and slid it onto her finger, followed by her bracelet. She slipped it over her wrist and swiped at a lone tear. </p><p> </p><p>Jon sat beside her and frowned. “Robert sent word, but Catelyn thought it best to wait to tell you until you were more healed. He’s going to let Dragonstone.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face crumbled. “Oh,” she put the top back on the box and frowned. “I suppose that makes sense. I-I don’t have anything of substance to keep the house and a woman living alone...”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to speak with him?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No. I don’t like it, but it’s probably for the best, from a repairs point of view.” He watched her as her hands smoothed over the lid and she looked up at the tree. “Can-can you take me back to Winterfell? I think I’ve done too much too quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He took the box from her and helped her onto Ghost before handing it over and climbing on behind her. Ghost moved slowly and he longed to rest his head against hers but he knew she was still in a lot of pain. “How are you feeling? And don’t give me that standard ‘I’m fine’ answer.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed heavily. “I hurt. Physically and emotionally. My brother’s gone, my home is gone, I’m... a burden. My face aches, it sometimes hurts to breathe, and I have to live with the knowledge that my brother tried to...”</p><p> </p><p>“Be he didn’t succeed,” he reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were there. If you hadn’t come... I’d never seen him like that. Usually the threat of others seeing my face would stop him. But not this time. He didn’t care.” She shook her head. “That morning, it had almost been as if I had the old Viserys back. We were laughing and talking about the past, and there was no anger.” She released a sob. “And that night, I don’t know who that was, but it was as if there were two different men. And this one, I believe, would have killed me.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her face away from him but he stopped Ghost and wrapped his arms around her fully. “It’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him and frowned. “Is it? I have nowhere to go. I’m... truly a burden and...”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a burden. You never have been. And you’ll stay with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jon,” the defeat in her voice nearly killed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Dany, I’ve already spoken to my father. You’re with us until you choose not to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to impose.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t. You’re our guest,” he said as he pressed his brow to her temple. “Don’t worry about this anymore. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>Per Daenerys’ wishes, they had kept the funeral private. She was hesitant to allow anyone else to see her as she was. Jon had tried to tell her that the shame shouldn’t belong to her, yet she felt it all the same. While she was thankful to have him at her side, almost as her shadow, she felt guilt settle in her chest to think about him worrying for her. She had caused him so much pain in the past. She hated to still be lingering around causing him more. </p><p> </p><p>Ned, Catelyn, and Arya had all gone with her as support. Arya had gone to her home and found the mourning dress she’d worn for her late brother, Rhaegar’s ceremony, even though Ned offered to purchase her a new one. Arya, despite her protests, had helped her let it out in a few areas. She wasn’t quite as tiny as when her brother had died. </p><p> </p><p>As they arrived back at Winterfell and she stared up at the imposing home, she didn’t want to go back inside just yet. Aside from the lunch they’d had and the ride on Ghost to retrieve her box, she hadn’t left the house, finding that a sadness had taken hold of her heart. She couldn’t save him. She couldn’t make him better. She couldn’t bring him back, and now he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Jon hesitated beside the carriage with her, waiting to escort her inside but she released a deep breath. “Would it be alright if I went for a walk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alone?” Catelyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I don’t mind company.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go,” Jon offered automatically and held his arm out for her to take. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have lunch set out on the terrace,” Catelyn offered. “It is such a beautiful day.” </p><p> </p><p>Dany walked the familiar path back to the gardens, Jon at her side. Despite the sadness that had crept inside her, the guilt that ate away, and the anger that threatened to overflow, she also felt contentment. </p><p> </p><p>She no longer belonged to her brother. There would be no more punches, kicks, pinching, or berating her to tell her she wasn’t good enough. Instead, she could truly choose her own path. It was liberating.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to ask, because I’m sure the answer is ‘no’, but are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “I am, actually. I’ve been thinking it over the last few days. The Viserys that was there that morning wasn’t who he was any longer. The madness had taken over and the glimpses I got were of a time gone by. A moment I couldn’t have back. I was fooling myself thinking that he was still that man.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault. You wanted to see the good in him.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I wanted to keep my home despite what it did to me. The thought of someone else living in it makes my heart ache.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps it will be a family,” he whispered. “Someone to take care of it and grow in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” she said softly. </p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>He led them through the hedge row, and when he looked at her, she was smiling. “What are you smiling about?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think this is the place you found me crying,” she replied. “During the engagement party for Robb and Margaery.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t doing a very good job of hiding. I could hear you, one, and two, your dress was peeking out from behind the statue.”</p><p> </p><p>“I simply needed a moment to myself. How long had you been standing there?” she questioned and he felt his cheeks flush. </p><p> </p><p>“Only a moment, I swear.” She took a seat on a nearby bench and looked at the small duck pond. “Had… had Viserys done something to you?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No. Those tears were coming face-to-face with the consequences of my decisions. It was hard to look at you and see… loathing.”</p><p> </p><p>He slouched a bit and rested his hands on the back of the seat. “It wasn’t loathing. It was an intense dislike.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled. “You hated me. Rightfully so,” she sighed. “How did we get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We finally talked,” he said softly. “Something that had been so easy for us in the past. We told each other everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were my best friend,” she said softly. “I never felt judgement from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nor, I you. Until...”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Until I broke your heart.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “I knew I was reaching too far.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “Jon, I wanted nothing more than to say ‘yes’ to you. My first impulse was to tackle you to the ground and accept.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, you hesitated.”</p><p> </p><p>“There was more than me to consider,” she whispered. “Looking back on it, now, makes me ill.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at her. “I thought we agreed to leave the past in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a smile, and through the bruises and swelling, he could see her shining through. “You’re right. No need rehashing painful memories.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and watched as three little ducks swamp over the surface of the water. “What do you want to do?” he asked her finally.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what I said. What do you want to do? Do you want to teach, travel, write? I know you used to say you wanted to be a writer.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and smiled. “I did. I had stacks and stacks of stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to read them. I always liked your stories.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her hands and frowned. “Viserys found them and burned them. Told me it was a waste of my time and I should concentrate more on finding a husband.” She heaved a sigh. “He quit buying parchment after a while and when he did, he’d hide it in his room and count every piece.” She shook her head. “Perhaps I shall find the want to do so again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that. I miss your stories about great, swooping dragons and wolves large enough to ride.” He gave her a smile. “Even your female heroine who rode the dragons.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled and nodded. “Perhaps, one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not today?” he questioned. “Why not tell me a story, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we have time. Catelyn did say she would have lunch out on the terrace.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “We have all afternoon. After lunch?” He nudged her gently with his elbow and the bright smile that lit her face caused his heart to clench. He wanted to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, to make her laugh, hold her and never let her go.</p><p> </p><p>It hit him then, like a kick in the chest from Ghost. He really did still love her. Despite the past, the hurt, and misery they had both endured, it was still there between them. There was no one else he wanted to spend time with, no one else he wanted to make smile. It was her and her alone. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed thickly and nearly said the words but for the sound of feet crunching over the grass stopped him. Old Nan gave them both a bow. “Lunch is served.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>Jon was on his feet and held his hand out to her. “Let me escort you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always the gentleman,” she said softly and looped her arm through his. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to ask her. He was going to make sure that she was his forever, that he would take care of her, love her, hold her, give her the family she wanted. He would always be her family. </p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn’t ask her then. No. He needed time to prepare. He needed to get other things in order. He would prepare and make sure that this time, when he asked her, she wouldn’t say anything other than yes.</p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>This would be her first outing into town and Arya insisted that she would accompany her and told Jon, in no uncertain terms, to stay away. Missandei would meet them at the tailors and she’d join her friend for lunch before finding refuge once more at the Stark home.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Robert wanted to meet with her, as a courtesy about the house. She didn’t know where she would go, what she would do, but the future terrified her almost more than her past, despite assurances from Jon that she was welcome at Winterfell.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in town, she felt as if everyone was staring at her. Hundreds of eyes judging her for what happened. Every time she would turn to look at someone they would avert their gaze and she could feel their judgement crawl up her spine like a spider on its web. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Miss Daenerys, Miss Arya,” Gendry said as he stepped out of a shop and smiled. “Lovely to see you both.”</p><p> </p><p>They both bowed their heads in greeting. “Mister Gendry. How lovely to see you,” Daenerys said, though she didn’t feel it at all. It wasn’t just Gendry. It was everyone and their harsh, pitying looks. </p><p> </p><p>His smile never wavered though, and neither did his gaze from Arya. “I was hoping I would see you in town.”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys watched them with interest. “Whatever for?” Arya asked and his smile drifted from his face. “Is Miss Jeyne not up to keeping you entertained?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Jeyne?” he asked, confused. “You mentioned her in your letter, but I’m afraid I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should know as well as anyone, Mister Gendry, that gossip spreads through this town like fire through hay.”</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brow and Dany tugged on her arm. “Arya,” she hissed. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> truly </em> don’t understand.” He shook his head as if that would make it all the more clear. </p><p> </p><p>Her escort for the day was having none of it. “Perhaps you don’t enjoy my company, alone. Perhaps you have found a vapid fool to waste your time on.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at her several times, and Dany felt sorry for him. “I apologize if I offended you, Miss Arya. Though I do question what it is to which you’re referring?”</p><p> </p><p>She held her chin up in defiance and huffed before she turned and pulled Dany with her into the dress shop. She gave Gendry a sympathetic look before they disappeared behind the door. Dany watched him walk away, still confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Why were you tormenting Mister Gendry?” Dany questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been false,” she said as she released her arm and walked to the drawers of buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s claimed that he doesn’t enjoy the company of many people, but enjoys mine moreso than others. If that’s the case, he should know better than to associate with Jeyne of all people,” she snapped. “Of all the... if he wanted to insult me he picked the perfect person. She’s stuffed up to her chin. Before you know it, she’ll have them decorating her ears,” she said as she slammed the drawer shut.</p><p> </p><p>Dany put a calming hand on her arm and frowned. “I don’t think Mister Gendry has eyes for anyone but you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got a funny way of showing it,” she muttered. It was then that Dany saw the sadness on her face. “Sansa always told me that I wasn’t pretty enough. Perhaps he feels the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>“He stares at you constantly. He always makes it a point to talk to you, ask about <em> you </em>. He has also always hated Mister Harry Harding because he thought you might fancy him.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “He didn’t like Mister Harry for a host of reasons, none of which had to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany tilted her head as she examined her. “Why do you care?”</p><p> </p><p>“I simply hate to see someone of Gendry’s sweetness wasted on a prissy, ridiculous flirt like Jeyne. She’ll make him the laughing stock of this town, you mark my words.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany examined a piece of ribbon hanging from the rafter, keeping her eyes turned from Arya. “I once suspected that the boy I loved fancied another.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “Don’t speak only riddles when I know very well you mean Jon and Myrcella.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not Myrcella. This was before he left for the Wall. No, there was a girl in town, Miss Valerie. She was tall, slender, and much more able to flirt than I was. She paid attention to him whenever he was around.” She shook her head. “I threw my slipper at him once because he kept talking about her.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya chuckled. “What did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stared at me with his mouth open in shock. Not every day you get a shoe thrown at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell him why?”</p><p> </p><p>Dany sighed. “No. But I was insanely jealous. If he started talking about <em> her </em> I began talking about other boys. He’d usually... leave.” She shook her head. “It wasn’t until much later that I realized he left for the same reason I threw my slipper.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re both idiots who don’t know how to tell each other that you love the other.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany gave her a sad smile. “Something like that.” She stopped speaking as she looked out the door and saw a determined Gendry walking toward the shop. He strode in and stopped in front of Arya who stared at him in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Arya, I don’t know exactly what you heard but I assure you that the only girl in this town I want to spend any time with is you.” He looked at Dany, fear suddenly on his face. “No offense Miss Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>“None taken,” she said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you sharing dances at socials and speaking to her if that’s true?” Arya retorted.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “Because I’m a gentleman and I hate to see a woman with no one on their dance card. I didn’t know Theon had scared them all away. There was nothing more to it than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya eyed him skeptically. “You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>He heaved a sigh. “Why is it everyone in this town can see it but you? You’re the only one I want to be with, Miss Arya. You have been since you got angry with me for calling you short and you shoved me to the ground when we were children.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you find that attractive that’s troubling.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Will you please stop being so stubborn and admit that you feel the same about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya frowned and folded her arms over her chest. “You’ve made a spectacle of yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You cause me to do so more than I like.”</p><p> </p><p>“This means you have to meet with my father and ask his permission.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “I’m prepared for that, but I considered asking his daughter first.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if she refuses you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t.” He paused, his eyes narrowing a bit. “Will she?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya glanced at Dany who gave her a nod. “I suppose it would be rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“When has that stopped you from doing anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“True.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a small step forward. “Miss Arya, would you do me the pleasure of being my wife and <em> annoying </em> me for the rest of my life?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked around and that’s when Dany noticed they had a large audience inside the shop watching them. “You’re sure?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “I’ll get down on one knee and truly embarrass you.”</p><p> </p><p>She held up a hand and smiled. “No need. I accept.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward and lifted her from her feet, hugging her tight. </p><p> </p><p>*~*</p><p> </p><p>Dany, Arya, and Catelyn waited at the bottom of the stairs for Gendry and Mister Stark to finish speaking. He’d escorted them home, and Arya had gone in to speak with her father and then Gendry was called in to speak with him alone. Jon and Robb walked in before the doors opened and they all shushed them, trying to hear what was being said. </p><p> </p><p>Catelyn stood and put her ear to the door as Robb and Jon turned their attention to the two seated on the steps. “What happened?” Robb questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Gendry asked Arya to marry him,” Dany said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And you said yes?” Robb asked, but Jon’s eyes remained fixed on Dany.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I said yes,” his sister hissed. “Do I look stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb began peppering Arya with questions as Jon gestured with his head for Dany to come with him. She maneuvered past Robb and Arya and looped her arm through Jon’s as he led her through the back doors and to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It happened very quickly,” she said with a laugh. “Your sister accused him of wanting to spend time with Jeyne Poole. But Gendry has never had interest in Jeyne and he only ever danced with her because her card was empty due to Theon.” She huffed out a breath. “She did her normal version of flirting and he finally had enough and told her to admit she had feelings for him like he did her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she did?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“In a very Arya-like manner. She was incredibly jealous. I reminded her that he disliked Harry Harding because he thought she liked him. She tried to wave that off, but it was clear they were both jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head. “How did he get her to admit that she wanted to marry him?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was almost a dare,” she said with a laugh. “He challenged her each time she tried to side step him.” They walked together around the gardens, her arm looped through his. “Do you remember Miss Valerie?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon whipped his head to look at her. “I haven’t thought of her in years,” he admitted. “Whatever made you think of her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only that I know how Arya felt,” she said as she stopped to smell one of the white roses blooming along the path. “Instead of arguing, I threw my slipper at you.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “I’ve never been so confused,” he admitted with a chuckle. “I thought we were having a pleasant conversation and then your slipper hit me in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was also scared,” she said as she sat on the bench between the rows of hedges. “I didn’t know how to voice what I was feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the sky as he stood in front of her. “I suppose I didn’t handle jealousy well either.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d leave,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the ground. “Leave or find the man you were praising and beat him to a pulp.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “Youth.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still young.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an eligible bachelor. I’m a spinster.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re... taking your time.”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes. “Or wasting it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m the one wasting time,” he said softly and before she could say anything else, he was on his knee in front of her. He took her hands in his. “I brought Robb with me because I was intending to ask you to marry me. I wanted someone to distract the others so I could speak to you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was racing beneath her chest and she realized she wasn’t breathing. She exhaled sharply. “Are you sure,” she whispered?</p><p> </p><p>He linked her fingers with his and nodded. “I’ve been sure for a very long time. I fought against this for so long. I thought I had an answer for how to live without you, but the truth is I don’t want to. I have loved you for so long that I simply don’t remember my heart being my own.” He heaved out a breath. “Even when I was so angry with you I was convinced I never wanted to see you again, I still loved you.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted a shaking hand to his cheek, unable to see him for the tears in her eyes. “I will regret what I did until my last breath,” she gasped out. “And I think the only way I can ever make it up to you is to love you for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached up and brushed away a falling tear. “Does that mean you’ll marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and threw herself into his arms, sending him to the ground. He laughed and brought her lips to his. The fluttering of birds nearby poked them from their moment, but she only broke the kiss and didn’t move. “Are you sure you want to marry me?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“More than anything,” he said as he stroked his thumb over her cheek. “I think, perhaps, we should stand and go tell everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>She climbed from the ground, pressing a hand to the middle of his chest with a cheeky smile as he groaned. She held her hand out to him to help him up. Once he was on his feet, he pulled her into another kiss and she smiled through it, nearly bouncing with joy. It almost felt wrong to be so happy, but she was. She was and she would never let it go.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that alright?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. There Could Have Been No Two Hearts So Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A wedding, a gift, alone time, and the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this. As I said, I love Persuasion. It's one of my favorite stories by Austen because of the longing, pining, and the ultimate love story. Don't sleep on Captain Wentworth. I'm telling you.</p><p>Thank you to the beautiful JW for the moodboards and the beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her in her white dress, her veil over her face did little to distract him from how beautiful she was. All this time, all these years, they were finally getting married. She was to be his wife and him her husband. It still seemed foreign and odd. He wanted nothing more, but after everything they’d been through, it was a bit surreal to be standing in a church declaring their devotion to one another. When the ceremony ended and he lifted her veil, her smile was bright enough it could have lit up the entire room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their brief kiss inside the church was hardly enough. Since their engagement, sneaking off for kissing and laughing had become an art. Catelyn had done her best to keep them separated, but not even the second floor window could keep him away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His aunt complained about how it would look badly, but the truth was everyone in town seemed to release the same collected sigh of relief. And now, they were all here to witness their vows and their love for each other. They were taking the carriage to Winterfell for the reception, but he had a bigger plan for after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were greeted by everyone, hugged by long time friends, and newly married couples, like Trystane and Myrcella. But the truth was he could see no one but his wife. It felt good to even think it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dany was his wife. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to place his lips on hers in a brief kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couples were dancing and he patted her hand on his arm and grinned. “What has that look upon your face, Captain Snow?” his beautiful bride asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, since I’m married to you, I don’t have to dance any more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tossed her head back and laughed, leaning into his side. “A perk,” she said when she regained herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dany.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face went soft, her eyes bright. “And I love you, Jon. So very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing, eating, and finally, when he could take no more, goodbyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway down the drive, he had the driver of the carriage stop and he produced a blindfold. “What are you up to, husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a kiss on her lips, then whispered. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my life,” she said finally as she turned and helped him get the blindfold in place. He placed a final kiss on the nape of her neck and took her hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon told the driver to go and they were off once more. She could feel the sun on her face and wanted to rip off the blind fold to see where they were going, what her love had done. Not just her love. Soon he would be her lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catelyn had been hesitant to talk to her about what went on between a man and a woman in their bedrooms. Her face had stayed pink. However, her friends, Missandei and Irri, were more than happy to fill in all the things that Missus Stark didn’t seem to want to discuss. She’d learned from Missandei that there were a variety of ways that coupling could happen, while Irri had told her of things she could do to entice her husband. She was shocked to learn that her friend often went without her underclothes. Missandei had told her that she slept in the nude as her husband liked to take her first thing in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how much experience Jon had, but she thoroughly looked forward to them learning together. They finally came to a stop and she felt Jon climb out of the carriage then take both of her hands to help her to the edge, then lifted her from it gently. He put her on her feet, and she felt grass beneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to our new home,” he said in her ear before he removed the blindfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat to see her beloved Dragonstone. The cracks on the outer wall over the door had been repaired and she looked up at him, covering her mouth with her hand. She couldn’t think of words, her voice caught in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re speechless?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and felt a tear roll down her face. “Jon,” she finally whispered and leaned in to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his in a heated kiss. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said with a bright smile. “I love it. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet. Let’s go inside,” he urged and she followed behind him. When the door opened, she took a step back and bumped into him, stunned to see the table at the end of the hall decorated with flowers. All the windows were open, letting in light showing that all the things Viserys had sold were there. She rushed into the drawing room and to the old desk that her mother would issue correspondence from, and the sofas where they would laze about and work on their stitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and turned to find her husband leaning against the doorframe. “How did you get all of this stuff back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand and she crossed the room to take it and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “The day I found you on the road speaking with the two men after Viserys sold your vanity. I followed them into town and found out that they had a lot of your items. I bought them all back and had Missandei help me with remembering where things went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cupped his face and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. Her fingers slid through his hair, the ribbon holding it back falling to the ground. Her heart was racing, her blood on fire within her veins. She pulled back and bit her lips. “I love you. So very much. And I think it’s time you take your wife to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her face in his hands and placed more lingering kisses against her lips, only making her want him more. She finally broke away, took him by the hand, and pulled him up the stairs along with her. At the top of the stairs, he lifted her into his arms and she felt as if her heart might explode from happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried her to the room that had belonged to her parents and walked over the threshold with her. He put her on her feet and she felt shyness course through her veins. “Jon, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want… in fact, I’m not actually sure that I want to know. But have you done this before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned deeply and took her hands. “I don’t want to ever lie to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you have?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt jealousy burn within her chest. “Who was she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wildling girl. She died in my arms when they attacked Castle Black,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you love her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said softly. “No, I did not. She...she threatened to tell the others I was still a traitor...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She coerced you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and nodded. “It’s— yes. I could make excuses, but I didn’t want her. I did it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heaved a sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a kiss on her temple. “Don’t apologize as you’ve done nothing wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head and stared into his dark eyes. “Love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she removed her bonnet and veil, then presented her back to him. “Help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his breath puff against the back of her neck as he undid the laces of her dress. She closed her eyes, waiting with breathless anticipation to feel his skin against hers. As the dress loosened, she pushed the top of the dress to her hips and Jon helped it to her feet. Next, her stays loosened and she took a deep breath to feel not only the corset, but her petticoats fall around her. She turned in his arms, then, and he helped her step out of the fabric. She was left in naught but her chemise as he brought her in for an urgent kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brandished kisses down her neck and she felt impatient to feel him against her. She began working on the fastenings of his coat and it was tossed to the settee at the end of their bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought with a smile as she helped him remove the layers of his clothes, a growing pile around their feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally got his chest bare, she released a gasp to see a healed wound at his shoulder. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arrow through the shoulder,” he said with a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitantly pressed her lips to it and looked up at him. He closed his eyes and released a sigh, his mouth finding hers again. He kicked off his boots and she removed her slippers. They stood there, Jon in his trousers and her in her chemise. “Are you scared?” he asked softly, his lips grazing her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I want more,” she answered back and she did. She leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue slipping against her lips until she allowed him inside. Her heart raced as she clutched at him, needing his strength to hold her upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped pull her chemise over her head and instead of feeling shame, which she thought she would feel, she felt bold. She pressed her body against his as both of his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands touching whatever skin he could reach. The feeling of his skin against hers, the hard planes of his chest and abdomen against the soft slopes of her own body was a heady contrast. One she would love to soak in. She bit her lip as his once again traveled down her throat, over her collar bone, and finally to her breast. She licked her lips as his dark eyes locked with hers, his tongue sweeping out over her nipple. She gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair. He did it again, then sucked it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sound escaped from her, an ache forming in her nethers that caused her to grip his shoulders harder. It was a desperate need she felt burning through her blood. She tore his mouth from her breast and brought his lips back to hers. He helped her from the mound of their clothes and to the bed, pressing their bodies together. His mouth was traveling down her chest and she longed to get closer to him. She didn’t know what she needed, how to alleviate the ache except to have him inside her. She felt needy, desperate, hungry to feel more, to have more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon,” she sighed, her leg coming up to wrap around his waist. He switched to her other breast as his hand slid over her belly and down lower, lower, until she gasped to feel his fingers stroking over her folds. She could feel moisture there, his fingers spreading it around. She hummed low in her throat, as her blunt nails dug into the skin of his shoulder. She gasped to feel one finger dip inside her, the feeling foreign but as he stroked around and inside her she ached for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head dipped lower, sliding over the skin of her belly, licking and biting softly as he went. She suddenly realized he was going to put his mouth on her and she sat up abruptly. The dark look in his eye gave her pause and her voice was small when she finally asked. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a naughty smile, only one side of his lips tilting up. His finger slid along her folds and circled through her, causing her body to shake in pleasure. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I do,” she answered and he placed a kiss on her raised knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips as his fingers dipped inside her and touched a spot with his thumb that caused her to break the kiss and moan. He kissed her cheek, her chin, her nose, and finally her lips again. “Trust me,” he asked again and she allowed him to lay her back on the bed once more and his lips trailed down her body as his fingers stroked over her. She writhed beneath him, knowing she wanted more of that feeling when he’d hit that spot within her folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and smiled at him taking her hand in his and holding it against her hip. She startled to feel the touch of his lips against her, the toughness of his beard against the skin of her thigh. She pushed away thoughts of being afraid. The slip of his tongue against her folds caused her body to writhe. Her fingers tightened on his as he delved deeper, swirling in and around her. She glanced up briefly, to see him with his head ducked, reminding her of a great animal as it feasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue flicked over her, causing her back to arch, her hips to lift to get closer. She could feel herself building closer and closer to something, every touch of his tongue pushing toward a pinnacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany moaned his name, and with another flick of his tongue, she shattered, certain she had fallen to pieces. Her vision went white, barely able to concentrate on anything but the places he touched. She felt his lips sliding up along her skin, his beard damp. He hovered over her mouth, seemingly waiting. When she opened her eyes, she found him hovering over her, his dark curls framing his face, his eyes staring deeply into hers. She licked her lips and brought him down to kiss her. There was something different on his tongue and she realized that it was her. She moaned in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” she said as she slid her hands over his sides and down to his trousers. He helped her remove them and found herself fascinated by his length, surrounded by dark hair. She reached a hand between them and gently ran her fingers over him. He groaned and dropped his head. She pushed him to his back and he went willingly, pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away to sit back on her haunches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel like you did for me,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I want to be inside you, love. We can do that later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” His smile was back and she hesitantly reached out to touch him again. His member twitched at the stroke of her fingers over his hard length. She looked up at him, unsure what to do. “Will you show me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand, then down to his length. He wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and showed her how to stroke over him. Up, slowly, stopping at the head to stroke her thumb around the slit, then back down, slightly twisting her hand. After a few moments of showing her what to do, he released her and she was free to touch him to her delight. She squeezed as she reached the base and he groaned. His hand slid over her thigh and she turned to watch his face as she stroked over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned down to kiss him and he cupped her face in both hands, holding her to him. His tongue flicked against hers and she moaned. Her hand faltered its movements, so distracted by his kiss and the slide of his hands over her body. He rolled her to her back and she released him as he slid between her open thighs. His lips trailed over her throat, a groan escaping them both as he pressed his cock between them and rubbed against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me yours,” she whispered, her fingers sliding through his hair. He stilled and lifted his head from her breast. He placed a kiss on her lips, gentle, giving, generous. She felt him reach between them and suddenly the head of his cock was pressing against her entrance. He rubbed it against her a few times before he slipped inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat as he slid deeper, feeling her body stretch to accommodate him. She bit her lip, feeling the sting as he finally stilled. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as he pulled out and in again and she cried out, feeling pain with his second thrust. He stilled above her and dropped to his elbows. His lips were kissing hers, whispering words of apology. She felt tears slip down her face and he brushed them away with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed him to move, to take away some of the pain and she opened her eyes to see his look of concern. “Move,” she whispered, and he did slowly. His thrusts were a sweet torture, and when he slid inside her again, she gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his brow against hers, his warm breath caressing her face. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Keep going,” she finally said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips brushed hers and she wrapped her arms around his back, splaying her fingers across his skin. His mouth was back on hers, his tongue stroking against her. He hitched one of her legs higher, opening her up to him more and she tightened her grip on him. His fingers were once more moving through her folds until he found the little bud and rubbed across it quickly. She broke the kiss to gasp his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dany,” he groaned and buried his face against her neck, his body jerking and she felt his member twitch inside her. But then, his fingers were still moving, slower, but she took over, felt her inner walls clench and he groaned. And suddenly she was tumbling into ecstasy. Her husband sat back a bit, and placed a single kiss on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. More than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him. “I love you, too, husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to lay beside her on the bed and captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss her palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him and raised her hand to trace over his jaw. She gave him a smile that made his stomach clench. “Have I told you that I enjoy your beard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “Do you? I had it when I was at the Wall for warmth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid closer, her body pressed against his and he held her tight as she sighed against his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of them simply breathing together. He hated telling her about Ygritte, afraid it would make her hate him, but she didn’t. She slid a hand over his side and stroked over his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was soft, shy almost when she next spoke. “Do you suppose we could spend the rest of our lives doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and tilted her head up to press his lips to hers. “I’d be more than happy to accommodate that request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned up on her elbow, her grin wide. “It’s hard to believe we’re here, that we’re married. I wanted this for so long and thought it wasn’t a possibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just a possibility. It’s real, Dany.” He sat up and pulled her to sit in front of him, her back to his chest. He began removing the pins from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders in long waves. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and up to her neck, his fingers sliding through her hair. “We deserve this, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted on the bed and turned to face him. “I don’t deserve you, Jon.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she put her finger up to his lips. “I made mistakes and hurt you and I know it should be left in the past, that’s what you want, but I would be remiss if I didn’t acknowledge that you didn’t have to forgive me.” She leaned forward and cupped his face as he pulled her over his lap. “And it is my promise to be the best wife,” she leaned in and kissed him, “friend,” another kiss, “and lover you could ever have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and placed a kiss on her nose. “Funny thing, you already are all of those things. And I’ll not hear any more of this not deserving each other nonsense. We deserve to be happy. That’s the end of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I do love you so very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day, when they had finally roused themselves from bed to find food, Jon had spirited her away with a basket full of it and a blanket and they had taken off on Ghost to parts unknown. But as they rode, she was all too aware where they were heading and was incredibly happy to see she was right. Their spot beneath the large tree was perfectly sun dappled and secluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spread out the blanket, kicked off his boots, which he urged her to do as well, and settled himself back on his elbow as she had insisted on laying out their lunch. She couldn’t help but lean over and feed him little bites or to place kisses on his perfectly pouty lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we decide that this would be ours?” he questioned, a slight quirk to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You chased me here, once. And as we grew older and needed somewhere secret to meet, without troublesome adults always present, we agreed to meet here. You don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember carving our names into the tree. I remember the first time I kissed you,” he said with a shrug. “I didn’t remember how we got here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She matched his posture and lay beside him. “It’s ours and always has been.” He gave a low hum then leaned down to kiss her. When his lips trailed over her throat, she glared at him. “Captain Snow, what do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mighty glad you asked, Missus Snow. I plan to make love to my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and pulled back. “Out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. This is ours. Our land. Our spot. Our time,” he whispered against her throat as he tugged at the laces of her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scandalous,” she whispered and pushed his coat over his shoulders. She laughed as he tugged her down beneath him. He pulled her dress down and immediately took her nipple into his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and held him to her. “Jon,” she whispered against his hair. “This does feel highly improper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head and nodded. “I agree. It does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tugged up on his shirt and tossed it to the ground behind her. He pulled her dress the rest of the way down and released her corset and she groaned. “If you only knew how hard that was to lace up,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put it in the basket,” he grumbled against her skin. He chuckled as he pulled down on the rest of her clothes. “In fact, you never have to wear any of those again, if you so choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you wouldn’t mind if I attended tea with Lady Olenna in naught by my stockings?” she asked as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying that. This view,” he said as he ran his hand from her back to her thighs, “is for my eyes only. However,” he sat back and pulled her to sit astride him, “in our home feel free to walk around in less than your stockings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned in to kiss him. “All these years I’ve thought you were a gentleman but it turns out you’re possibly a complete cad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “But I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and nodded. “You are. Now take off your pants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nipped along her throat. “I’m afraid I might need some assistance. They’ve grown rather tight,” he said as he gripped her thighs firmly and rubbed against her. She grinned and kissed him again as her hands sought out the buttons of his trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed kisses all along her chest, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples, all while she tried to figure out how to get him out of his trousers as he was thoroughly distracting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally cupped his head and pulled him away. She smiled down at him. “If you want your trousers off, you’re going to have to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remove her from his lap as he lay back on the blanket and maneuvered his pants down and off his legs. “I know you’ve been raised a proper lady, but have you ever ridden astride a horse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head and eyed him speculatively. “No. My mother would have killed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a lesson?” He asked as he sat up and held her once again, his hands moving over her heated flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” She couldn’t fathom what had gotten into him, but when he laid back on the blanket and adjusted her over him, she gasped at the realization, even blushed. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Come on, love. Ride me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched his hands between them as he gripped his cock, slid it through her folds a few times and touched the spot that caused her to shiver. He finally slid inside her and she groaned. The pain was beginning to lessen the more they coupled, to her relief. Instead, there was a wicked pleasure that coursed through her, and now even moreso to know they were making love outdoors where anyone could happen upon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands gripped her hips and guided her movements. She gripped one of his wrists and pressed the other to his chest. It was so sweet, the way he touched her, encouraged her with declarations of love, but also wicked things that made her blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she grew more comfortable, he let his hands roam, sliding over her belly, her breasts where he lingered and teased. The more he did the more lost in sensation she became. The look of his dark eyes staring up at her, the slow drag of his rough fingers over her skin, the way he’d grunt if she thrust back harder than she had previously, the smell of them, of him, mixing with the earth. He flicked over the little bud a few times and she was lost, unable to do anything but ride wave after wave of pleasure. She felt his cock twitch inside her as he spilled his seed, groaning her name as he held onto her then pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rested her head on his shoulder and began laughing. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might have to take up riding my horse astride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “No, I’m the only one that gets to see that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're staking your claim, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re mine. I’m yours. Until the end of our days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed wistfully. “Just how I want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this now,” he cautioned. In fact, he was certain he didn’t want to do this at all. He didn’t favor seeing his wife upset and he certainly didn’t feel like going through her brother’s things while they were squirreled away in their home away from humanity only days after their wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door and lit a few of the candles sitting on other surfaces. Jon was overcome with rage when he took in Viserys room. Dany’s room had been sparse, with hardly any furniture. But Viserys’ room had lush carpets and curtains, bed linens. In his closet, there were some of the finest clothes. He was taking their money and spending it on himself. Taking things from Dany and selling them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the curtains to let in even more light and it made him sick. Golden candlestick holders, the fine chairs from the parlor had all ended up in his room. The selfish bastard wouldn’t even buy his sister clothes, but he had the finer things in life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the bedroom door and he turned to see Doreah. “Apologies for intruding, but I knocked at the front door and it was unlocked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany stood from her seat on the bed and went to her. “I’m so glad to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Dany. “You too. When I heard what happened...” she straightened and frowned. “His temper was something not to evoke, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hurt you,” Dany questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much differently than he hurt you. But that’s not why I’m here. You see, I would still like to stay on as staff. You were always kind to me and I would like to continue working for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she looked at him and he gave her a nod. “That would be lovely. Would you like your old room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s another reason why I’m here. You see, when I left for a few months last year, it was at the behest of your brother. I...had gotten pregnant.” Dany gasped and Jon went to her. “I have a daughter with dark hair and violet eyes. I’d want to bring her with me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Dany said with a nod. “My niece,” she said with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doreah chuckled. “Yes, I suppose she is. Her name is Hannah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany stepped forward and took her hands into hers. “I’m sorry for all that Viserys did to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I you,” she whispered. “If it’s alright, I’ll move back at the end of the week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded. “Absolutely. You’ll give me an accounting of how much you were being paid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I will, Captain Snow. Thank you. I’m sorry to have interrupted. I’m staying at Miss Shae’s boarding house across town if you need me for anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone, Dany moved into his arms and sobbed. He stroked over her hair, and held her tight. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “He can’t hurt anyone anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six years later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in the parlor going over the ledger as Dany sat at the piano forte and played. But the door suddenly burst open and in came three rambunctious little girls. “We’re home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doreah appeared at the door, a smile on her face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but they ran right past me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon held out his arms as the two oldest leapt at him. “It’s fine!” he said with a happy smile. “And how was your trip to Storm’s End?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany had quit playing the piano and had picked up their youngest, Grace, and cuddled her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, Uncle Gendry and Aunt Arya took us on a picnic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya suddenly appeared in the doorway, holding the hand of one of her sons and Gendry followed behind them with their twin boys. “Sorry about that! They had the door open on the carriage before it stopped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon nuzzled both of his daughters, Ophelia and Hermione. “You weren't naughty, were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” they both insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry sat on the sofa and put the toddlers on the ground as Doreah closed the door to keep them from escaping. Promising to bring tea. “Believe me, if they were naughty, with our three, we hardly noticed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward,” Arya chided. “Don’t touch.” Jon looked over at the little boy as he was about to grab the books on the shelf and drag them to the floor. Usually, after Arya left with her children, it looked like a storm had swept through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did behave?” Daenerys asked as the girls climbed from Jon’s lap and ran to hug their mother around the waist. She ran her fingers through each one’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, we’d hardly know if they didn’t,” Gendry repeated. “And, we have some news,” he said as he looked at Arya and Jon nearly groaned as he suspected what the news was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant,” Arya announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon exchanged a smile with his wife, and she nodded. “Splendid,” he announced. “I suppose the fourth children will be around the same age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya’s spine straightened. “Wait, you, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded. “Me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya jumped to her feet and hugged her good sister. “Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany laughed at her enthusiasm. Gendry looked at Jon and sighed. “That will make eight children when they decide to visit for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May the Gods have mercy on our souls,” he joked but Arya and Dany both poked him in the shoulder. The sound of the piano keys being banged caused them all to turn and Gendry to jump to his feet and grabbed the twins, Benjamin and Rickon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not practicing piano today,” he said as he closed the lid and redirected their attention to the wooden horse in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany sat with Arya on the sofa as their youngest daughter, Grace, climbed into her lap and stuck her thumb in her mouth, and drifted to sleep. She didn’t move to put her daughter in bed, but continued speaking with her good sister about how she was feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon tea was brought in and Dany tried to rouse her daughter to no avail. She slept straight through tea and even Arya and Gendry leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to go put her into bed?” Jon offered and stroked her pretty blond hair back from her face. “You could have a lie down with her as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon Snow, are you saying I look tired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “How stupid do I look? No, I thought you might like the time to cuddle her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heaved a sigh and shook her head. “No. I’ll stay here until supper. Enjoy my family as a whole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon placed a kiss on her lips. “We should probably see to the others. No telling what mischief they’ve found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to walk away and she captured his hand and pulled him back. “Another kiss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her and pressed his lips to hers once more. A loud thump broke them apart and two voices rang out, “I didn’t do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dany smiled at him and his heart felt full. “They both did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Oh, I know. I’ll go get them,” he said as he pressed one more kiss to her lips and went in search of his girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, she sat at her vanity brushing out her hair when Jon entered their room. He went to the basin and washed his hands and face, even wiping off his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how they can get into so much trouble in so little time,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him and shook her head. “I don’t know. But we’re adding another to their ranks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a smile as he stripped out of his boots and trousers as he sat on the end of the bed. “We’ve been blessed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we have.” She stood and went to her side of the bed and crawled in. “Did they give you any problems in settling down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were all asleep before I finished the first page,” he said as he crawled into bed with her. “I missed them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were gone two days and it felt like years,” she said softly. “Little Hermione’s hair has grown so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all look like you, thankfully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grace has your scowl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrinkled his nose. “Aye and your stubbornness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truly blessed,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ophelia asked me when the new baby would be here and if she would have to share her toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her soon and of course she would. She gave me this very put upon sigh and told me fine, she’d share if she must.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How magnanimous of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione took that to mean she didn’t have to share at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude awakening for that one,” she said as she rolled into him and wrapped her arms around his torso. “I love our family, Jon. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “You’re welcome, I suppose. Though, I’m not sure I did all that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sell yourself short. You gave me babies. Gave me a family. That’s what I always wanted. And since I was nine years old, I knew I wanted all of that with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed against her hair. “We got here. That’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and yawned. “Let’s get some sleep and hopefully they stay asleep long enough for you to take me first thing in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do that now,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, her eyes already closed. “I can’t keep my eyes open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet wife. Get some sleep and I’ll wake you properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She patted his chest and smiled as she drifted to sleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first chapter is Dany's POV only, but don't worry, we'll dig into Jon Snow's head, too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>